RMS Ozmania
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Inspired by the famous ship, Titanic. Ellie gets into some trouble at school, which results in a suspension. Since she is suspended, Elphaba and Glinda decide to take her and her mother with them on the newest luxury ship of Oz.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

If you have not read _A New Home_, read that one first so you know who Ellie is!

* * *

><p>Ellie wasn't the average twelve year old girl in school. No, she was too into her studies and doing well to even consider hanging out with other people her own age, and to be honest, she just didn't want to hang out with people her own age. She was beyond them intellectually and it was hard for her to have normal conversations with them. So, Ellie found herself talking kids older than her. She did have a few friends in her classes, though. She was taking higher level courses than her age group required. After all, she had memorized the periodic table by age ten and began to study chemistry seriously by the time she was eleven. She was able to do calculus problems. She also learned proper grammar and spellings of words. Because she lived in the Emerald City Palace, she was well educated in Oz's history. However, most of her smarts came from her aunt, Elphaba.<p>

But the thing was, she only had a limited number of friends. Most people would laugh at her and make her feel terribly for living with Elphaba and Glinda because of their relationship together. People would throw things at her, and they'd knock her books to the floor, maybe rip out a page or two of the book she was reading at the time. The sad part was, the people who said that they were her friends didn't really mean it, and Ellie knew that perfectly well.

Her so called friends would make terrible and mean jokes about her. A majority of the people would say that Ellie was gay because she lived with a gay couple. And since this had been repeated to her over and over again, she didn't know what her sexual orientation was. She didn't care to find out either, in fear that the students would be right.

In other words, she wasn't afraid to be gay, but she was afraid for them to be right. It was a confusing situation.

Ellie had never told her mother or Elphaba or Glinda about the hurt she received from school due to all of this. She didn't need Glinda and Elphaba to feel terribly about their relationship.

So, she would let them hurt her both physically and emotionally. She would do nothing about it.

However, this day would be different. She had heard those terrible remarks about Glinda and Elphaba for the last time. And she was sick of them, always throwing her apples away, or her lunch into the trash. Ellie snapped. She tackled one of the girls, the leader of the so called popular crowd, and punched her, kicking her hard.

Ellie wasn't that big of a girl, only at a height of four foot nine and weighed eighty pounds, much smaller than the other girls who were hitting five feet and one hundred pounds. But, she was somewhat strong, taking down the five foot Gilikinese girl. She was easily pulled off of her by one of the male teachers. Ellie was screaming at the other girl and letting her tears fall.

Ellie didn't really remember what happened on her way to the principal's office. She just remembered sitting down and not answering the blur of questions that were being yelled at to her. The principal demanded answers, but she wouldn't give them. He demanded she call her mother to inform her of what happened. But she wouldn't, so he did.

Waiting was something Ellie was good at. She looked just like her mother, Nessarose, but she didn't inherit her patience from her at all. Nessa was impatient while Ellie could sit in a room with nothing to do and be content, waiting for whatever it was she was waiting for.

The door to the principal's office opened and in came Glinda the Good, one of Ellie's caretakers. Since her mother was crippled, Glinda and Elphaba would do the things for Ellie that Nessarose couldn't, and apparently one of those things was to rush into the principal's office. "Pardon me, Lady Glinda," the principal said to Oz's leader. "What are you doing here?" Ellie was so invisible, the principal neglected to see where she even lived.

"I am here for Ellie," Glinda said and took a seat. "Her mother informed me that she had instigated a fight, correct?"

"Yes, but I need her mother here to disclose this information, legally speaking," the principal explained.

"Well, if there were accommodations here to enter the building via wheelchair, then I assure you, Nessarose would be here within a heartbeat. However, the entrance is all stairs," Glinda explained to him. "And I assure you, Nessarose sent me here herself."

"Of course," the principal said and got right back down to business. "Elena here instigated a fight with another girl in the lunch room today, breaking her nose and cutting the girl's lip deep enough to need stitches. I asked Elena what happened, and why she went to fight her, but she will not answer my questions. Therefore, I have to suspend her for three weeks."

"Three weeks? Isn't that a bit much?" Glinda asked.

"In these circumstances, no, I am sorry. She is a sweet girl, Lady Glinda, however, I cannot give her special treatment. I must follow the school's policy."

"I understand," Glinda said. She couldn't deny Ellie did it because there was a bit of dried blood on her dress. "Come on, Ellie, let's go. Thank you for your time, sir," Glinda said and led Ellie out of the school and onto the sidewalk. They walked side by side for a while and away from the school. They were silent for a while, until Glinda finally spoke up. "Care to explain to me what happened today? This isn't like you to start fights."

"I know," Ellie said, finding her voice. "But I can't tell you."

"And why not? I'm sure if you have a good reason, Nessa won't punish you too badly," Glinda said to her.

"I guess I'll be punished then. It doesn't really matter, anyway."

"What doesn't matter?" Glinda asked.

"Being punished. What can mommy do? Ground me? Make me do the dishes for a month? I don't have any friends, and I used to do more than washing dishes back in South Carolina," Ellie informed her.

"You do have a point. But I am sure you have friends," Glinda said.

"No," Ellie shook her head. "I don't. Why do you think I've never invited anyone over?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ellie," Glinda said and gave her a half hug as they continued walking instead of travelling by bubble. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes," Ellie nodded.

"Then please tell me why you started a fight in school," Glinda pleaded. "No matter what it is, I promise I'm not going to get mad."

"I'm not afraid of you getting mad," Ellie admitted. "I'm afraid it might make you sad."

"It won't make me sad," Glinda said confidently. "Why would it make me sad?" Ellie took a deep breath. It was better not to lie.

"The kids at school don't like me very much. They don't like me because I live with you and Elphaba."

"Are they jealous?" Glinda asked, knowing that she was a very popular figure and the leader of Oz.

"No, well, at least I don't think so. They don't like what you and Elphaba have."

"What do we have? What are you talking about?"

"They don't like your relationship with her," Ellie said. She focused on the ground. "They always are saying bad things about you, vulgar things, and mean things. They are constantly calling me gay and say that I am because of your relationship together. Boys won't talk to me because they think I'll cheat on them with another girl. Girls don't talk to me because they don't want a girl hitting on them." She became worried when Glinda didn't respond for a good two minutes.

"How long has this been going on?" Glinda's voice cracked.

"Ever since I started school," she whispered. "I'm sorry." Glinda stopped walking and made Ellie face her. She lifted her chin up with her small hand. "Look at me." Ellie was forced to meet the teary blue eyes with her brown ones that were bloodshot from crying. Glinda ran her thumb over the twelve year old's cheek, wiping the lone tear away. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about; do you hear me?" Ellie only gave her a small nod. "How come you haven't mentioned this to us?"

"I didn't want anyone to get upset."

"Ellie, sweetie, you don't have to face the world alone. You have me, your mother, and Elphaba. When something is bothering you, let us know. If people are bullying you, let somebody know, whether it's me, Elphie, your mother, or even a teacher."

"But If I told mommy, she would have told you guys. And if I told a teacher, he or she would have told mommy, and then you guys would have found out. I didn't want you and Elphaba to be upset. I can handle myself, see? I did today."

"Ellie, I do not want you to use violence," Glinda said.

"Today was the first time I did," Ellie admitted.

"You've been going to that school for two years and just let them insult you?" Glinda asked. Ellie only nodded. "I'm sorry," Glinda said and hugged her, which Ellie returned.

"You don't have to be sorry, either. It's not your fault they're picking on me."

"But it is. It's me and Elphie."

"This is why I didn't want to tell you," Ellie said. "I never wanted to bring you into this. I can handle myself. I have before."

"But you don't have to anymore," Glinda said and held her tighter.

"Can we go home now?" Ellie asked.

"Of course," she said and conjured up her bubble and floated through the air and to the Emerald City Palace where they lived. Glinda walked Ellie into the area in the palace in which they lived. Nessarose was sitting in her chair. She looked concerned, but also unhappy about how her daughter had broken another girl's nose and split her lip. "Go to your room, Ellie. I'll explain things to your mother." Ellie obeyed, and was relieved that she didn't have to repeat everything. She felt bad that Glinda had to tell Nessa something that made her so upset, but then again, Ellie had to remind herself that she was only twelve and not an adult. She was finally able to depend on people for some things. So, laying on her bed, she fell asleep on the purple blankets.

Hours later, Ellie woke up from her nap that she didn't even know she needed. She looked over to her clock and saw it was around six thirty, which meant she slept through dinner. However, she wasn't really hungry. She sat in her room, and was startled when there was a knock at her door. She jumped, but said, "Come in." Elphaba entered her room with a small smile on her face.

"You feeling better?" she asked her. Ellie just shrugged. "I'm glad that you finally told someone. You should have told us when this started."

"I didn't want to upset everybody," Ellie replied. "Especially you and Glinda."

"I know how you feel," Elphaba said. "When I was your age, I kept to myself and let people pick on me, and I never told anyone. I don't want you to go through with any of that."

"I can handle it," Ellie said.

"And look how well that turned out," Elphaba said sarcastically.

"I just feel that I'm imposing on everyone here. I wasn't born in Oz, but in another world."

"You belong right where you are," Elphaba said and brought her into a hug. "Come on, you're going out."

"Where?" Ellie asked as Elphaba took her coat out of the closet. Ellie put it on.

"You're going out for ice cream."

"Isn't it a bit cold for that?" Ellie asked.

"Fine then, how about Nessa takes you out for some cheese cake? She wants some mother-daughter time."

"I'm not really all that hungry," Ellie said. She didn't really want to face her mother after today. In fact, she didn't really want to face Elphaba or Glinda, either, but she didn't seem to have a choice as Elphaba rushed her out of her room.

"Of course you are!" Elphaba said and led her down the stairs where they met Nessarose. She smiled at her daughter and the two were off to one of the many little cafés in Emerald City. She didn't really know which one they were headed to, but she pushed her mother's wheelchair where her mother said to go.

Eventually, the two were sitting across from each other at the café. Ellie picked at her cheese cake, still a bit upset about the day's events. Glinda had cried, and that had really bothered her. She thought it was because of her. If she never came to Oz, then the kids wouldn't be picking on her because she lived with an alternative couple. "I think what you did today was very brave," Nessa said to her daughter. "Elena, why didn't you tell me what was happening?"

"I don't know," Ellie shrugged. "I guess I didn't want to be a burden."

"You are no such thing," Nessarose said.

"Then how come I feel like one?" Ellie questioned.

"I don't know. Why do you, Elena?"

"Because I wasn't born here, in Oz I mean. I was born in another world, raised in South Carolina by mama, I mean Dorothy. I came here for selfish reasons."

"You can still call Dorothy mama. It doesn't bother me in the slightest. But why do you think you came here for selfish reasons?"

"Simply because I wanted to run away from my problems. If I didn't come here, I would have gone to a foster home. I should have just stayed. I mean, at least people would have been making fun of me and not Elphaba or Glinda."

"Elena, you do not know how happy I am that you came to Oz," Nessarose said and took her hands in her own. "You are everything to me. You're my baby, and you are not a burden and you are selfless. I will do everything in my power to stop those kids from hurting you; even if I have to drag myself up those stairs into the school. And you didn't run away from your problems. You came to the place where people love you."

"Then why do I feel so terrible?" Ellie asked.

"If you turn all of those negative thoughts about yourself around, then you won't. Try it. Say something positive about yourself."

"I'm smart."

"That you are."

"That's about it."

"No it's not. What about you're pretty, you have a good heart, you think about others, you are the best daughter a mother could ask for. Elena, I can go on and on about how great you are."

"You're my mother," Ellie pointed out. "You're supposed to say those things."

"I don't have to, Elena," Nessa said. "Besides, I have something for you." Nessarose reached into her pocket and took out a small rectangular piece of paper. She handed it to Ellie. Ellie looked it over and saw her name was printed neatly on it, and it was a ticket for the RMS Ozmania, the newest luxury ship that was rumored to be perfect and flawless. Elphaba and Glinda were supposed to be going on it for some political and social event, but Ellie and Nessa were going to stay home so that Ellie wouldn't miss any school.

"Is this a joke?" Ellie questioned for lack of better words.

"Well, we thought that since you're suspended from school, you should go and have a good time," Nessa explained. "You should thank Elphaba. It was her idea in the first place."

"I don't think I can go," Ellie said and put the ticket on the table.

"And why not?"

"Because you'd be lonely."

"What if I tell you that I'm going, too?" Nessa smiled and showed her her own ticket.

"Shouldn't I be punished?"

"Oh, sweetie, you are so uptight! Sometimes, we've got to live a little. And besides, I know you've wanted to go ever since Glinda announced that she and your aunt would be going."

"So I'm really going?" Ellie asked excitedly.

"Mmhmm," Nessarose nodded. Ellie couldn't contain herself and got up from her chair, bringing her mother into a hug.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Upon returning home, it was quite dark out, so Elphaba and Glinda were sitting by the fire place-Elphaba reading as usual, and Glinda was attempting to talk to her, but like usual, it wasn't working out. She seemed to look relieved when Ellie and Nessa arrived in the living room. "Elphie! They're back!" Glinda exclaimed. Ellie took a seat on the couch next to Glinda and let the older woman give her a hug.

"I wasn't gone for that long…" Ellie pointed out.

"She's right," Elphaba spoke up.

"So you can hear what's going on around you!" Glinda said.

"Of course I can. I just choose not to respond."

"Elphie!"

"Anyway, thank you for taking me and mommy with you," Ellie said.

"No problem, my pretty," Elphaba said, still reading her book. "It's better than Nessa's plan which was to go to the school and get you unsuspended." Nessarose then blushed at the mention of her idea. "And Glinda's was to buy you things. I figured you'd appreciate the RMS Ozmania a bit more than those things."

"What would I do if you weren't here?" Ellie joked and crawled onto Elphaba's lap. "What are you reading?" Ellie glanced at the text and noticed she had read that over the summer. "Oh, the _History of the First Ozians_. Not my favorite, although it was well written."

"It's better than the last book I read," Elphaba said.

"Why do you ignore me and not her?" Glinda questioned with a huff, crossing her tiny arms.

"Because unlike you, Ellie doesn't just talk about shopping, clothes, and gossip."

"Elphie!" Glinda whined. Nessarose just laughed at Glinda's frustration. "Nessa, not you, too!"

"What are you talking about?" Nessa questioned innocently.

"So, when are we leaving?" Ellie asked.

"Not for another week, my pretty," Elphaba responded.

"Well then, I should go start packing!" Ellie said excitedly and slipped off of Elphaba's lap. "Glinda, have you started yet?"

"No, I haven't!" Glinda said, all worried. "I should start as well!" The two ran up the stairs as fast as their little legs would carry them.

* * *

><p>Okay, you don't want to know how many times I wrote and deleted this chapter. At first, I was going to make Ellie 15 and popular. Then, I rewrote it, making her an innocent, loner, 15 year old. Then, I made her 10 like in the other story. Finally, I typed up this one. I am satisfied with the way this chapter turned out. Hope you are as well!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Ellie was woken up gently by her mother. She pulled the blankets over her head and mumbled for five more minutes. She heard her mother sigh and say, "But then we'll miss the carriage to the RMS Ozmania. But I can tell that you want to sleep, so I guess we'll see you when we get back." Ellie woke up right away, throwing the blankets off of her small frame and sitting up with her brown eyes wide with excitement.<p>

"No!" she exclaimed. "I'm gonna get ready right now!" Ellie ran over to her closet and looked through all of her dresses that she hadn't packed. She grabbed a dress and went into her bathroom and started to get ready.

She rushed out of her room and met everyone down for breakfast. She grabbed an apple as usual and ate it happily as she thought about the luxury liner that everyone had been talking about. She thought back to the bullies and she wished she could just go and laugh at their faces, maybe even laugh when the liner was to depart from the docks so they could watch her go. Maybe then they'd respect her. "The carriage is here," Elphaba announced. Ellie got off of her chair and went up to Elphaba.

"We're leaving now?" she asked, brown eyes shining with happiness.

"Yes we are," she said. "Our luggage is already packed and ready to go."

"This is gonna be awesome!" Ellie said and grabbed a brown folder. Glinda reached for her hand, and Ellie took it as they ran out to their ride. Elphaba grabbed her sister's wheelchair and pushed her out, following the other two out to the carriage. First, Glinda climbed in as Elphaba grabbed Nessarose and lifted her out of her chair. Ellie folded up the chair and pushed it to Elphaba for her to put in. Glinda grabbed it and put it to the side of the carriage. Elphaba picked Ellie up and put her in, and then finally she got in herself.

"Do you have the tickets?" Glinda asked Elphaba.

"Of course I do," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just making sure, Elphie." Elphaba took all four of them out, showing them to Glinda.

"Satisfied?"

"Very."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Elena?" Nessa responded.

"Do you think there will be other people my age on the ship?" Ellie hoped that there would be, and maybe, just maybe, she'd make an actual friend. She had been in Oz for about a year and a half now, and she still failed to have any.

"Probably. It is a big ship," Nessarose said.

"Do you think they'll like me?" she whispered.

"I think so. Not everyone will be from Emerald City on there. They'll be from all over Oz." Ellie positioned herself so that she was leaning against her mother's chest.

"It's going to be so much fun, right?"

"Right. What's that you've got in your hand?" Nessa asked, just noticing the brown folder with paper in it.

"This? Oh, it's nothing," Ellie said. Nessa wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"Really? Because it looks like a whole lot of something." Ellie looked towards Elphaba and noticed she was asleep, as well as Glinda. She opened up the folder, exposing the drawings she had made over the course of the past year. "Elena, these are amazing." Nessa said. They were pictures of people in their natural states, just going about every day.

"Thanks," Ellie said.

"I had no idea you were into art," Nessarose said as she looked through them.

"Me either. Well, not until I took an art class in school. The art teacher is so good, and he even says I have a gift."

"And that you do," Nessarose said. She came across a picture of herself, sitting in her chair and looking out the window. The emotion in her face was strong, and she seemed to be upset about something. "I had no idea you drew me."

"I do. I draw people when they don't know I'm there on purpose. It's when you capture the most emotion in their faces. See? I can tell that you looked upset about something. But if you knew I was drawing you, then you wouldn't have looked that way. You would have faked what you were feeling," Ellie explained. "What were you upset about?"

"I don't even remember."

"Your body language says you're lying," Ellie said.

"How would you know?"

"My art teacher taught me about emotions and body language," Ellie explained. "So, tell me, mommy."

"I was upset because I feel bad that you don't have a father."

"Mommy, I don't need one. I have you three," Ellie said. "Don't feel bad. Here, look at this picture of Glinda!" Nessa had to stifle a laughter because in the picture, Glinda was leaning forward towards the mirror and had a serious look on her face as she wanted to make herself look perfect as usual. And the next picture was of Elphaba reading, and as they looked through them, there were a lot of drawings of Elphaba.

"How come you draw her so much?" Nessa questioned.

"Because she's interesting. I mean, she has this wall that she puts up to mask her emotions. I try to get her in different situations. This one right here, I drew from memory. It was the night when she was, well, raped. It's the only time I've seen her vulnerable," Ellie explained.

"You love your aunt a lot, don't you?"

"I really do. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have gotten to you or Glinda. I would probably be dead. When I was ten, I was oblivious to the dangers out there at night. But now, I know I wouldn't have been able to make it on my own. Even mama had three men with her when she came here to protect her."

"I can't wait to show Elphaba and Glinda these drawings of yours," Nessa smiled.

"You can't tell them," Ellie whispered.

"Why not? These are wonderful!"

"Mommy, you can't because if Elphaba found out about these, then she'd be mad at me. She doesn't like when people spy on her."

"Well, then you can tell her when you're ready," Nessa smiled. "Elena, if mommy found someone she loves, would you be happy?"

"Of course I would," Ellie smiled. The rest of the ride was silent, and with that silence brought sleep.

Ellie hated being woken up, and it was the fourth time that day. The first had been in the morning, then again before lunch, then dinner, and now they were stopping at a place to stay the night. Ellie rubbed her eyes and knew it must have been past midnight. She realized her mother was no longer in the carriage, and Elphaba was scooping Ellie up in her bony arms to carry her inside. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Where's mommy? And Glinda?" Ellie questioned when she didn't see the other two women.

"They're checking in the hotel as we speak," Elphaba replied and carried her inside the hotel. Ellie saw that Glinda and Nessa were waiting for them. "Everything all set?" Elphaba asked Glinda and Nessa.

"Mmhmm," Glinda nodded happily.

"Except there was some kind of mix up with the rooms," Nessarose explained.

"What kind of mix up?" Elphaba questioned.

"Well, you see Elphie, umm, they accidently gave some other family the best room, the one that we reserved for us," Glinda started.

"Meaning?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning," Nessa continued, "That it is a single room with only one double bed."

"Let's see the room before we make any rash decisions!" Glinda exclaimed and attempted to pick up her large suitcase. She dragged it across the floor and towards the elevator with great effort. Ellie heard Elphaba sigh and she placed her on the ground so that she could grab the rest of the luggage that Glinda had left behind. Ellie pushed her mother's wheelchair and followed Glinda.

The four entered the room, and saw that the bed was indeed a double bed and there was only one bed. Elphaba sighed again and muttered a vulgar word, one Ellie had heard many times before from the green witch. "What do we do?" Ellie spoke up.

"Well," Glinda said, pondering for a moment. "Nessa can sleep in her chair, me and you can have the bed, and Elphie can get the floor!"

"Oh please," Nessarose sighed. "Fabala's bones will hurt her on the wood floor. I mean look at her! She's so bony! And I cannot sleep in a chair!"

"I have a solution!" Elphaba said, wanting to stop the argument. "How about me, Nessa, and Ellie get the bed. Ellie is small enough to get on the edge of it."

"What about me, Elphie?" Glinda fumed.

"You're small," she shrugged. "You can curl up on Nessa's chair."

"Like a cat?"

"Like a cat."

"Elphie, I am not a cat nor am I a Cat! I cannot sleep in Nessa's chair!" Glinda exclaimed and Elphaba kissed the top of her head. While the three women were attempting to find a solution to their problem, Ellie looked in the closet and found extra blankets along with extra pillows.

"Two of us could sleep on the floor," Ellie suggested.

"And they say you're the smart one, Elphie," Glinda joked.

"So who's going to sleep on the floor?" Nessa asked the dreaded question. Even with blankets and pillows, the hardwood floor seemed quite uncomfortable.

"I will," Ellie shrugged. She didn't seem to see the big deal. After all, when Dorothy accidently sold her bed, Ellie had been forced to sleep on an uncomfortable floor herself. "Now the three of you can battle to the death!" she joked.

"How are we going to solve this?" Glinda asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Ellie suggested as she set up a place to sleep on the floor. Satisfied with the arrangement of pillows and blankets, she watched the duel take place. The three women seemed to listen to her suggestion.

"Best two out of three?" Glinda said. The Thropp sisters nodded and they took their places.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" the three said. Both Elphaba and Nessa chose paper, while Glinda chose a rock.

"Ha! I win!"

"No you don't, Glinda. Paper beats rock," Nessa pointed out.

"What? How in Oz is it possible for a piece of paper to beat a rock?" Glinda questioned angrily.

"I don't know, it's just how the game goes," Elphaba said. "Never made sense to me, my sweet, but that's how it goes." Then, the three women did it again. Elphaba and Nessa chose scissors while Glinda chose paper.

"All right!" Nessa exclaimed in victory, high fiving her older sister. Elphaba picked up the brunette and helped her into bed while they laughed at Glinda who was forced to sleep on the floor.

"How about the person who, I don't know, is paying for this gets the bed?" Glinda said.

"No," Nessa and Elphaba shook their heads.

"But Elphie! You're supposed to be the…" Glinda trailed.

"The what? Man in the relationship?" Elphaba chuckled. "Sorry my sweet, but I am not a man, so sometimes you must sacrifice something for the woman you love."

"You guys are so weird," Ellie said and shook her head. "I don't get old people sometimes."

"Old?" Glinda's brow furrowed in confusion. "We are not old!"

"You guys are practically ancient!" Ellie laughed. Glinda just crossed her arms and gave a huff.

"Oh, lighten up, Glinda. She's twelve! Twenty probably seems ancient to her," Nessa said and pulled the blanket over her. After saying their goodnights, Ellie fell fast asleep on the floor.

* * *

><p>So...I got tons of hits, story favoritesalerts and one review...I'm a bit disappointed...But anyway, I'll still update as soon as possible with the next chapter because I know people are reading this :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Ellie woke up and found herself in the carriage in fresh clothes and her hair was done neatly in a braid, most likely her mother's doing, and she rubbed her eyes. She had a feeling that Elphaba had carried her out to the carriage and let her sleep. Ellie must have been in quite a deep sleep due to the fact that she didn't wake up that morning. Ordinarily, she was a light sleeper. "Well hello there, sleepy head," Nessarose smiled. Ellie sat up and looked at the three women in confusion.<p>

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Probably around nine thirty. We've been traveling for about four and a half hours now," Elphaba explained.

"How come I didn't wake up until now?"

"Magic," Elphaba shrugged. "I mean that literally. We didn't want a cranky Ellie, so I made you sleep."

"Well that was a rotten thing to do," Ellie said.

"What can I say? You do get awfully cranky if you don't sleep enough, my pretty."

"So, we're almost there then?" Ellie asked excitedly considering she knew the boarding time was at eleven.

"Only ten minutes, Elena," Nessa confirmed. Ellie began to jump up and down in her seat, staring out the window to catch a glimpse of the ship. She got on her knees and peered out the window.

"I can see it!" she exclaimed. Glinda moved over next to Ellie and got on her own knees and the two looked at the ship in the distance. It had four smoke stacks and had to be larger than any other ship out there. The RMS Ozmania already looked perfect, even from the terrible view from the carriage. It was white, very white, which meant luxury in this land, or in any land for that matter. She had always wondered why pure white was luxurious, not an off white, or even orange. She could make out that part of the ship was painted green, just like the greens in Emerald City where she lived.

The carriage slowed down, then picked up speed again. Since Glinda, the ruler of Oz, was in this particular carriage, the other ones had to slow down and step aside to let it through. Finally, they were able to get out of the carriage. Ellie jumped out and stared at the ship in awe. She grabbed her bag of art supplies that she had brought with her. It was waterproof just in case something spilled in there. Of course, Elphaba and Glinda had no idea what was in it.

The bag was something Glinda had bought for her. It wasn't exactly stylish, but she had bought it for her regardless to make the brunette happy. It was brown and fit on her small shoulder, which was a plus. It hurt her neck sometimes, though, but it had a strap that she could tie around her waist to hold it in place and take the pressure off of her neck. She had only used that once, though.

Ellie was mesmerized by the ship and started walking towards it, but she was stopped by a green hand on her shoulder. "Wait for us, my pretty," she said. "Or you'll get lost in this crowd." There had to be tens of thousands of people there, whether or not they were passengers, Ellie didn't know. She just smiled at Elphaba and made her way back the family.

"Don't you dare do that again, Elena May!" Nessarose said and Ellie hugged her, knowing well that if her mother had legs, she would have ran after Ellie herself and brought her into a tight hug. "Now, be a good girl and walk with Glinda."

"Okay, mommy," Ellie said and took the short woman's hand. She heard Elphaba mutter behind them as she pushed her sister through the crowds. What she said was something along the lines of,

"Why must they be so short?" Meanwhile, oblivious to Elphaba's comment, Glinda waved her hand in an elegant fashion in which she slowly rotated her wrists. She stopped when they got to the ticket collector to let them on the ship. While Elphaba handed them the tickets, Ellie saw that a poor little girl of about her age was standing in awe. She just stared at her and probably envied her perfect dress, shoes, and hair, while she only had a simple frock that looked a few sizes too small for her. Ellie smiled at her regardless, and the girl seemed to be happy that Ellie acknowledged a lower class citizen.

Ellie learned that if you are of upper class, there was no reason to go through inspection. So, they got to skip that long line of people. Ellie found that it wasn't fair, but she didn't make the decisions. She kept moving and boarded the ship. Glinda kept a hold of her hand because she was afraid of losing her as the crowd was boarding, pushing, and shoving to get by. Ellie noticed that they had lost Elphaba and her mother, but she figured they were okay.

Ellie watched the different people get on the ship. She felt badly for the people of the lower class because they were struggling with their luggage and were trying to keep their families together, whereas Ellie had people to bring her luggage to her room for her. But what could she do? Maybe in the future and when she was older, she could propose something nice for the poor people. Maybe she could make Elphaba and Glinda make it rain money in the poor cities and farmlands.

But she couldn't really think about this right now because it was much more fun to wave at the people and smile at them nicely. She had to because if she didn't, people would stare at her and it would be uncomfortable. At least she'd give them a reason to stare. So, standing next to Glinda and smiling and waving was what she had to do. "Isn't this amazing, Ellie?" Glinda asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes it is!" Ellie exclaimed. "But I feel bad for all the people who have to go through the whole inspection process. How come we didn't have to go through that line?"

"Because all of our shots are up to date," Glinda said. "Not everyone can afford to go to the doctor's." Ellie just nodded and continued to smile and wave. If she ruled Oz, she would make sure everyone had access to doctors.

"When is the boat going to stop moving?" Ellie asked.

"Not for awhile. We have to wait for everyone to get on the ship."

"How many are there?"

"My, aren't you full of questions today!" Glinda said. "About twenty five hundred people." Ellie's eyes went wide.

"That's a lot of people! How do they fit that many on here? I mean it's a big ship and everything, but still."

"I'm not really the person to ask," Glinda giggled.

"You know what I want to do while I'm on this ship?"

"What is that?" Glinda asked her.

"I want to make a couple of friends," Ellie said.

"I believe you will make some amazing friends here. You might get a pen pal!"

After hours of standing there and pleasing the people, Glinda and Ellie began to walk to their room. They were going to be staying in a first class suite. The halls were beautifully hand carved, and everything looked to be hand painted perfectly. It was elegant and beautiful. It was amazing how something could be put together like this. Glinda had showed her the grand staircase before going to their room. Ellie had no idea stairs like the ones in the Emerald City Palace would fit in a ship! "We will be eating down there tonight," Glinda said to her.

"I have a feeling the food is going to be really good," Ellie said as they made their way towards their suite.

"It will be. But this dinner is going to be like the formal ones at the palace."

"I hate those! I don't get why people call them parties," Ellie said and looked down at her feet.

"I know. I'll let you leave early if you want. You just have to promise me you won't cause any trouble."

"When have I ever caused trouble?" Ellie smiled up at the blonde. "Well, accept for when I broke a girl's nose at school."

"Oh Ellie, you are such a rebel," Glinda joked and opened up the door to the suite. Ellie's eyes went wide when she saw the beautiful room with one large bed in it, and a door leading to the conjoining room. There was a fireplace, although it was just for show, and a white mantel with a mirror on it. She was used to these fancy upper class living quarters, but it still amazed her. She didn't want to be a snobby rich girl, either.

"Took you two long enough to get here," Elphaba smirked.

"We were waving at the people, and then Glinda showed me the stairs!" Ellie exclaimed.

"I take it you like it here?" Nessa giggled, putting her slim fingers up to her lips.

"I love it here," Ellie smiled. "I'm glad I got suspended," she said.

"Although it's going on your academic record, I'm glad you're here," Elphaba said and placed a bony hand on her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Ellie was able to do some exploring of the ship on her own while the other three women sat in the tea room, or whatever it was, and spoke with some important people. Ellie didn't know who these important people were, other than the man who designed the ship and the captain. She had been feeling a bit rebellious and sneaked off. She didn't like sitting for long periods of time listening to adults speak. Because the brunette was only twelve, she was not allowed to speak at these events unless directly spoken to, so it was a bit boring to her.<p>

She decided to be a bit rebellious. She had discretely left the table without anyone in the room noticing. She had never been so happy to be a bit underweight and under-height. Ellie was surprised her mother didn't notice, though. Usually, she caught Ellie red handed.

The young girl was wandering the upper deck. It was mostly empty because it was tea time, or something of the sort, for the upper class passengers. She liked having it mostly to herself, though. It was peaceful and quiet. Ellie took out her sketchbook and took a seat on one of the benches. She began to draw the scenery around her; the sky, the boat, and the ocean, along with a random person staring out at the sea with her daughter. "You're a pretty good artist if I do say so myself." Ellie jumped at the voice, and turned to see a Tiger of about her age standing there behind her. Ellie quickly closed her sketchbook and put it back in her bag.

"Thanks," she said.

"Hey, you're Elena Thropp, aren't you?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am," she smiled uncertainly.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asked her. She shook her head. "I didn't think so. I'm the person who sent you to the witch's, er, I mean Elphaba's castle like two years ago or something like that." Her face lit up with recognition.

"Oh! You're name's Brac, right? I remember you!" Ellie exclaimed excitedly. She sprung up and gave him a hug.

"Well, you're not as shy as you used to be, that's for sure." Brac hugged her back, then pulled away.

"Sorry."

"There's no need. Shouldn't you be in the parlor with everyone else?" So that was what it was called!

"Shouldn't you?" she countered.

"You've got me there," he chuckled and the two took a seat on the bench.

"It's just so boring in there," Ellie said.

"It is pretty boring," Brac agreed. "Wow, I never thought I'd see you again! I see you've made it to Lady Glinda, found your mother, and Elphaba."

"I couldn't be happier," Ellie smiled. And really, she couldn't, even though she possessed no real friends and was tortured daily in school because of her aunt's relationship. But other than that, she had no complaints.

"I'm glad. I thought I sent you to your death sentence back then. Sorry if I was a jerk back then. I was going through a tough time. But I see everything worked out for the best," Brac explained.

"I'm glad you sent me to Elphaba's castle. She's amazing. And without her, I'd probably be dead."

"It was a good thing you did, I mean, the whole clearing of Elphaba's name and everything. I read it in the paper. Wish I could have been there to hear it," Brac said.

"Thanks," Ellie smiled.

"Listen, I should probably be getting back to my dad. I told him I was going to the bathroom. He's going to begin to get suspicious," he paused. "Give me a piece of paper and your pencil." Ellie did as she was told and let him scribble on the corner of her sketchbook.

"What's this?" Ellie asked and examined it, seeing some kind of address.

"My address," the Tiger confirmed. "You should write me sometime. This ship is pretty big and all, so just in case we don't see each other again here, we won't lose touch again." Brac got up and began walking away.

"Hey, Brac?" she called. He turned around and smiled towards her. "This is probably a dumb question, but are we friends?" the brunette waited patiently for a few seconds for him to answer her. It was an awkward question, but she had to know.

"Of course, Ellie," he said, then rushed back to his father. She couldn't help but smile to herself because she finally had someone who wasn't afraid to call her friend. She had someone who she could look forward to spending time with, or maybe even write to. Yes, she would right to him when they got back to Oz.

The young girl walked towards the stern of the ship, as far as she could get to it, anyway, because the deck didn't stretch to the whole length of the ship, unlike the third class deck. She looked at the sea that seemed to be endless. She admired the horizon and smiled to herself.

Suddenly, a green hand appeared on her shoulder, making her jump a little. "So this is where you ran off to," Elphaba said.

Ellie looked up at her aunt. "Am I in trouble for leaving?" Elphaba hesitated before answering.

"Not with me, because you running off gave me an excuse to leave, my pretty. Your mother is just worried. So I would say you aren't in trouble, but brace yourself for a lecture just in case."

"I should have suspected that," Ellie sighed. "I just find those things boring. I can't even talk unless someone speaks to me. It's so annoying. High class society is just not me, Elphaba."

"It's not me, either," Elphaba agreed. "But we have no choice."

"Of course we do," Ellie said, staring at the ocean. "We just conform to what we're supposed to do. And I'm surprised you're conforming to all of it. Me, on the other hand, well, I conform because I just do, and it's what I've always tried to do."

"Since when did you get so philosophical, Miss Elena Thropp?" the green woman teased.

"I read that book on conformity from the library," Ellie replied and a smile formed on her lips when she saw Elphaba giving a slight hint of a smile on her own face.

"Well then, I have taught you well."

"Do we have to go back?" the girl asked her aunt, giving her the puppy dog eyes that Glinda had showed her how to do. It never worked with Nessarose, but it always worked with Elphaba.

"No we don't," Elphaba said after a minute or two of silence. "It's almost over, anyway." She leaned against the rail along with Ellie, and the two just stared out into the ocean. All of a sudden, there were a few dolphins jumping in the distance. Elphaba pointed to them and lifted Ellie up so that her feet rested on the bottom bar of the white rail, giving her a much needed boost. Elphaba stood behind her and held onto her so that she wouldn't fall over.

"When I was little, I used to wish for things. Sometimes I still do."

"What do you wish for?"

"Sometimes, I wish mama, I mean Dorothy, was still here and I wish she escaped to Oz with me and together, we'd find you, Glinda, and mommy. Do you wish for anything?"

"No," the green witch shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because wishing has only wounded my heart in the past."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Just as she predicted, Ellie had to endure one of Nessa's famous lectures about running off during important events. Ellie had tried to argue with her, saying that it was only tea, therefore, not an important event in the slightest. However, this didn't stop her mother's lecture. And then Elphaba received a lecture from Glinda; something about keeping up appearances with her girlfriend and not ditching her to stare out at the ocean.<p>

After walking the deck with Nessa (who was pushed by Elphie), Elphaba, Glinda, and the man who built the RMS Ozmania, it was time for a formal, first class dinner. Glinda introduced Ellie and the rest of them to important people, but Ellie had forgotten all of their names. "And this is Doctor Salus Siberia, the best homeopathic doctors, if I do say so myself," Glinda introduced.

"Oh, Lady Glinda, I wouldn't say that," the Tiger chuckled, taking Glinda's hand in his paw and kissed it. "You all can just call me Sal."

"This is Elphaba, my girlfriend, her sister, Nessarose, and Nessa's daughter, Elena."

"And this is my son, Brac," Sal said. Brac's face lit up when he saw Ellie, and her face lit up when she saw him, too.

"Hey, Ellie!" Brac said excitedly. She waved sweetly at him, the way Glinda had taught her.

"You two seem to know each other," Nessa smiled.

"I met Ellie when she first came to Oz, Miss Nessarose," Brac explained.

Eventually after mingling with various people, Ellie and her family, along with Brac and his father, sat at the largest table where all of the "important" people were seated. Ellie was happy when Brac sat next to her, so the night wouldn't be as boring. Even though they were children and weren't supposed to be talking, they whispered amongst one another when nobody was looking. Ellie knew that Elphaba and Nessa could hear them, but they didn't seem to care and ignored them, letting the kids do their thing. "Do you believe in ghosts?" he whispered.

"I don't know," Ellie said truthfully. "I guess I'll figure that out if I ever see a ghost or not."

"Later, we're going to go see one on this very ship," Brac said. "We're gonna meet one of my friends. His name's Calix and he's traveling third class on here. What I need you to do is when the men get up to go to that other room to talk politics and whatnot, pretend you're tired and I'll volunteer to escort you."

"Got it," Ellie winked. She was excited to see a ghost, even though she didn't know whether or not to believe in them. She had always been interested in ghost stories and the supernatural, and read books about them constantly.

Finally, the men began to excuse themselves from the table to go smoke cigars, drink, and talk about the economy and politics. The women would remain seated to gossip about pointless things. Brac's foot tapped Ellie's, so she knew it was time to fake tiredness. "Are you tired, Elena?" Nessa questioned her daughter. Ellie only nodded and rubbed her eyes. Nessarose looked over to Glinda.

"Well, it has been such a long day for her. You may be excused, Ellie. And perhaps Brac will escort her?"

"I would be honored," Brac said and helped Ellie out of her chair, taking her arm in his orange one. The two walked out just the way they were supposed to, right up until they got up the staircase where nobody could see them. "Thank the Unnamed God we were able to get out of there."

"I know! We can finally talk!" Ellie laughed.

"I hate those kinds of things. Usually, dad and I never go to them. We usually just hang out with the neighbors."

"I have to do those formal dinners once a week when Glinda has people come over for business or something."

"That sucks," Brac said as he led her outside onto the deck of the boat. The stars shined brightly in the dark sky, and that smell of salt water found its way to her nose. The ship was lit up beautifully. But Brac had led her to the darkest corner of it.

"Is this where the ghost is?" Ellie asked.

"Nope. This is the ladder that leads to third class." Brac began to climb down.

"But that's forbidden!" Ellie reminded him. The Tiger only laughed.

"If you want to meet Calix and see the ghost, then you have to come down here. I did this earlier today. I assure you, it's safe and they don't even care if first class passengers come down here. Only the people who work on the ship do, and they're never down here." The brunette nodded and carefully climbed down the ladder, careful not to slip in her heels. Brac guided her down the last few steps.

"So, are you going to tell me about this ghost?"

"Nope," Brac said as they walked to find his friend.

"Well, why not?" Ellie pouted.

"Because Calix tells it much better. I'd probably leave something out." The two finally arrived to where Calix was waiting for them. He had dark skin and blue eyes, probably a Winkie. "Calix, this is Ellie. Ellie, Calix." The Winkie boy knelt down and took her hand in his.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Ellie."

"Dude, it's only Ellie," Brac said.

"What do you mean only Ellie?" the brunette playfully glared at him. "Hello, Calix. It's very nice to meet you as well."

"She's hear to see the ghost in third class," Brac kept his voice low so the people around them couldn't hear.

"Sweet!" Calix exclaimed. "Let's go." Calix began leading them around the deck, and into the third class compartment of the ship. Ellie followed the two boys closely because she didn't need to get lost. She had already lied to her mother tonight, and she didn't want to risk getting lost in third class, too. There were many twists and turns through the narrow hallways. Ellie was appalled at the small rooms she had passed. There were two bunk beds in each room, and that was basically it. She wondered where they went to the bathroom, but decided not to ask because quite frankly, she didn't need or want to know.

Elena Thropp enjoyed adventures because she rarely got to go on them, but this time, she didn't know whether or not she wanted to continue this one. Sneaking through the boiler room of the RMS Ozmania seemed extremely risky. "Come on, Ellie," Brac said and tugged on her arm.

"I don't think we should be going in there," Ellie said, but she followed the boys anyway. She finally had friends, and she didn't want to mess it up. The room was loud beyond belief. She couldn't believe people actually worked down there all day! She covered her ears and ran through the room with the boys, every so often ducking behind a large cylinder or two.

The adolescents made it through, and Calix shut the door behind them. They were in the room where some people stored their extra luggage and carriages, although Ellie had no idea why people would store their carriages with no horses. People confused her. "The ghost is in here, or so I've heard." Calix sat down on the ground, patting the spot next to him. Ellie took a seat, then Brac.

"Are you gonna tell me about the ghost?"

"Yeah," Calix said. "During the days of the construction of the RMS Ozmania, there was a wandering spirit who was desperately looking for her daughter. Nobody knows where the daughter went, but she is here in Oz somewhere. Anyway, this woman's ghost was searching Oz for her daughter. Finally, the ghost was getting exhausted, but knew her daughter would come on this ship.

"By accident, the ghost had revealed herself to a strange man who was working on the RMS Ozmania, a painter of some sort. He asked her why she was here, and if she was haunting him. She said she wasn't haunting him and merely was growing tired. She explained her daughter to him and how she had to find her so that she could pass on. She said she had a premonition that her daughter would get on this ship, but she didn't know whom she was with, and where the girl was.

"So, the painter said she could stay in the ship and wait for her. However, she couldn't haunt the other passengers and remain hidden. The ghost stays down here to say a proper goodbye to her long lost daughter."

"That's so sad," Ellie said. "This ghost doesn't sound too scary."

"Except that past midnight, you can hear her wailing down here for her daughter, hoping that wherever she is in the ship, she'd come to her," Calix explained.

"Are we going to wait to hear her crying?" Ellie asked excitedly. She was beginning to believe in this ghost.

"How do you know about this ghost, Cal?" Brac asked him. Calix looked over to the Tiger and only said,

"My father was the painter. He told me about it. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but you guys seem like you can keep a secret."

"So, what do we do until midnight?" Ellie asked, not even caring if she got to her suite in time. She figured she'd risk getting in trouble. The girl had friends and wasn't about to mess it up.

"Masturbate!" Calix joked. The two boys laughed out loud, but Ellie just made a disgusted face.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"What? You mean you've never touched yourself before, Miss Elena Thropp?" Calix questioned as he laughed.

"Of course she hasn't, dude, she's well, not a dude!" Brac cracked up at his own comment. "She has nothing to masturbate with!"

"I wouldn't go that far, Tiger," Calix said. "One of my friends from school says girls can do that, too. She says that there's a spot that she rubs. She showed it to me."

"Where is it?" Brac asked, enjoying the topic of female anatomy.

"I can't show you, Brac. I don't have one of those," the Winkie said.

"Let's not talk about this. It's not appropriate," Ellie had to stop that conversation. It was getting too gross for her.

"How old are you?" Brac asked her.

"Twelve."

"No wonder she thinks it's gross!" Brac exclaimed.

"Why? How old are you?" she asked the boys.

"We're thirteen," Calix responded.

"We shouldn't have even brought that up," Brac said. "For some reason, I thought you were older than you were, even though you are quite small." Ellie just shrugged.

"Anyway, you know where I'm from, but where are you two from?" Ellie asked.

"We're both from Munchkinland," Brac said. "Well, I used to live in the Vinkus, but then my dad and I moved to Munchkinland."

"I was born in the Vinkus, if you couldn't already tell. But I don't know what happened to my real parents. I was adopted by a couple in Munchkinland," Calix explained. All of a sudden, an eerie sound was heard; a woman crying. The three stood up and began to look around the room that was poorly lit. None of them could tell which direction it was coming from. Ignoring Calix, Ellie went her own way as she weaved through the carriages. She saw something out of the corner of her eye, so she ran towards it. But just as fast as it had come, it disappeared. But she could hear the cries close to her.

"Don't be scared," Ellie whispered to the ghost. "Maybe I can help you find your daughter? I was able to find Elphaba, Glinda, and mommy. Maybe I could find your daughter." The crying stopped abruptly when the door slammed open and two guards came in. Ellie tried to hide from them by jumping in a carriage, but she was found.

"I've got Elena Thropp," one of the guards said and gently tugged her along. The other guard had found Brac and Calix.

"I will return these two, you take care of the girl," the other guard said.

As Ellie entered the elevator with the man, she dreaded facing her mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>"Elena May Thropp, I cannot believe you would do something this foolish, running off with those two boys! And you're lucky you didn't get yourself killed in the boiler room! What on Earth were you thinking? Elena, what has gotten into you?" Even though Nessarose was tired, and confined to a wheelchair, she was still quite intimidating. "I was worried sick! I thought you were kidnapped or something! You should really start thinking about your actions. I will not raise one of those disrespectful teenagers." She began to calm down, taking a few deep breaths. "Why did you do it?"<p>

"I made real friends, and I didn't want to ruin it."

"Friends?"

"Mmhmm," the brunette nodded. "I was just doing what normal kids do."

"I understand, but I don't want you lying to me about your whereabouts. Terrible things could happen and I wouldn't be able to help if I didn't know where you are."

"I'm sorry for running off like that," Ellie apologized.

"You should be!" Nessa exclaimed. "I thought I raised you better than that."

"You have," Ellie assured her.

"Sometimes I wonder if you'd be better off with Elphaba and Glinda. At least they could run after you and search for you themselves."

"No, I wouldn't!" Ellie said and climbed onto her mother's lap. She knew she was getting too old for this, but Nessa wrapped her in her arms and rested her chin on Ellie's brown hair. She hugged her mother tightly.

"I have been thinking about some things."

"Like what?" she asked her mother.

"I was thinking that maybe it would be good for you and me to move to Munchkinland. But the thing is, we'd be leaving Glinda and Elphaba in Emerald City. What do you think?" Ellie thought about it. She loved Glinda and Elphaba probably just as much as she loved her mother, but for some reason, she could see herself getting out of the first class life style and starting over in school. She already had two friends whom lived in Munchkinland. Plus, she had heard that Munchkinlander's were pretty liberal people unlike the population of Emerald City where the kids made fun of her because she lived with people who were in a same sex relationship. She couldn't even imagine what they'd do to her if she was gay. Besides, Elphaba could ride her broom and Glinda could take her bubble to see the young girl anytime without much difficulty. The hardest part would be saying goodbye, but starting over sounded pretty good in her book. Maybe the second time starting over would be perfect.

"How come you want to move?" she asked. Ellie didn't want to make any quick decisions, after all.

"I think it's time I take care of myself and you, and possibly find someone to spend the rest of my life with," Nessa answered. "Would you like that?"

"I would," Ellie nodded against her mother's chest. She pulled back slightly to look at Nessa's beautiful face. "But let's not get a huge house. Maybe just a house with two or three bedrooms. And one kitchen. I still manage to get lost in the palace," she laughed.

"Well, I wasn't going to mention any of this to you until we got back, but I'm glad I did." And Ellie was glad too, because she was ready to get away from that rich kid's school in Emerald City.

"Should we go tell Elphaba and Glinda that I'm back?"

"They didn't even know you were gone. I told them you were sleeping. I didn't need them worrying. Why don't you get ready for bed? It's pretty late." Ellie nodded and changed into her nightgown. She held her mother's wheelchair steady so that she could get in bed. Ellie then climbed into bed herself beside her mother. They had to share a bed, but it wasn't that big of a deal considering it was a queen sized one.

At about three in the morning, Ellie woke up with a start, hearing the wails of the ghost. She found it odd because according to Calix, the ghost only stayed in the storage part of the ship. "Mommy?" she whispered, seeing if her mother would wake up. She shook her, but she didn't get up. Ellie climbed out of bed and put on her pink slippers. She went into the conjoining room and went to Elphaba's side. She tried to shake her awake, but she wouldn't get up. And neither would Glinda.

Ellie knew she shouldn't be freaking out because Elphaba had told her ghosts weren't real. But then again, she had been told by others in South Carolina that magic wasn't real. But it was. Elphaba could be wrong, couldn't she? "But she's always right," Ellie whispered to no one and tried to wake up the blonde witch again, but to no avail.

The crying and wailing continued. Ellie grabbed Elphaba's robe and wrapped it around her. She could have put her own on, but this one seemed to feel safer. It was rather large on her, but that didn't stop her from leaving the room to go follow the sound.

She was captivated by the wailing, as odd as that sounded. Ellie followed it down the twists and turns of Ozmania's hallways. The weird thing was, nobody seemed to be bothered by the ghost's disturbances. The crying was getting louder. Finally, she felt as if the ghost was in her general area, but she couldn't see it, only hear it. "I'm not gonna hurt you," Ellie said, her brown eyes large with fear. She didn't even know why she decided to be so brave.

Out of nowhere, her arm started to bleed. It didn't hurt, but it only bled, as if someone put a knife through it. But there was no knife. But then the pain came. "Why are you hurting me?" she asked the ghost.

"Because you chose her," the ghost answered.

"What are you talking about?" Ellie held the robe close to her arm to stop the intense bleeding.

"You chose her, and not me."

"Please, I'm confused. I can help you find your daughter."

"I already found her."

"Then why haven't you moved on?"

"Because you are my daughter." The ghost stood in front of her, a transparent figure of Dorothy Gale. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, and she didn't look angry at all. Instead, she looked sad. "Why did you choose her, Ellie? She doesn't even call you Ellie. She calls you Elena. That's not motherly love."

"It's her way of saying she loves me," Ellie countered. "Everyone calls me Ellie except mommy."

"Stop calling her that, Ellie. Stop it!"

"But she's my mommy," she replied.

"She doesn't love you, not as much as I do."

"You were the one who told me to come to Oz. You were the one who told me about this place," Ellie cried. This was just too much for the petite girl.

"To find Glinda. I thought the Wicked Witch of the East was dead, but I was so wrong. I shouldn't have told you about this place."

"I love it here, mama."

"What did you call me?" Dorothy asked.

"I called you mama. You're still my mama. You raised me for ten years," Ellie replied. "I could never forget you." She wanted to hug the ghost, but she just couldn't because she'd pass right through her transparent body.

"Why aren't you afraid of me? Why do you forgive me so easily?" the woman wailed and dropped to the floor.

"I've seen weirder things than a ghost," Ellie replied. "I have no need to be afraid. And I know you tried your best. It wasn't your fault doctors gave you all of those drugs. It wasn't your fault how you treated me. I blame the doctors," the girl explained.

"I made you bleed…" Dorothy trailed. Ellie looked at the bloodstain that was getting larger on the robe.

"And I'm wearing Elphaba's robe," she sighed.

"Elphaba?"

"My aunt."

"You mean the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"Yes, but she's not wicked. And neither is my mommy. They're really good people. They were just misunderstood. I was able to clear their names, along with Glinda."

"You like it here in Oz?" she scoffed.

"I really do."

"And what makes it so great, Ellie?" The young girl could feel her wound getting larger and more blood was forming on the robe.

"My life in school is difficult, I'll give you that. But I have three people who really care about me. There's mommy, Nessarose, and she is always there for me whenever I need her. Even though she's in a wheelchair, if I was in any danger, I know she'd drag herself over to save me. She gives me all the motherly love that I could ask for, and more. Glinda takes me shopping, and when I was younger and I got sick at night or I had a nightmare, she'd be there holding my hair back, or making sure I'd go to sleep. And Elphaba…she's practically my idol. We read together under a tree in the backyard, and we ride her broom at night sometimes. She protects me from danger. I love them. That's why it's so great," Ellie countered. She began to cry, and was beginning to remember how cruel Dorothy had been to her.

She had been loved for two years by these three women. She knew what it was like to be cared for. She knew Dorothy had done a terrible job at being a mother. If she was a good mother, she would have kept her mouth shut instead of practically preaching about the land of Oz. She would have brought Ellie into a hug and comforted her when people would say that she was the devil's child. She wouldn't have ignored her when the girl cried. "And you changed your last name, completely forgetting me and detaching yourself from me. I carried you in me for nine months, Ellie. Not any of those three witches. Me. Not them," Dorothy emphasized.

"It doesn't matter who gave birth to me. It matters who loves me and takes care of me. You never did that! And it wasn't the medications, was it? You were deliberately mean to me because you knew I wasn't yours to begin with!" Ellie yelled.

"You use big words now."

"I always have! And if you really cared, you'd know that!"

"You're just getting all worked up now."

"Why wouldn't I?" Ellie knew unwanted tears were streaming down her face. She knew that her face was getting all blotchy. She didn't stop herself. "I remember when I actually cared about you. I don't even know why I did. Maybe it's because I didn't know what it was like to be loved. Maybe that's it. Move on to wherever it is you go, whether there's an afterlife or not!"

"I would love to, but I can't!"

"Why not? Are you just going to haunt me forever? Make my life a complete, living hell? Well, I am the devil's child, am I not? I mind as well have a ghost haunting me!" Ellie couldn't contain all of the anger that had built up over the ten years she had been raised by Dorothy. The neglect was too much. "I think this is the first time you actually spoke to me for longer than five seconds!"

"Elena May Gale! Calm yourself!"

"I am not Elena May Gale! I am Elena May Thropp, daughter of Nessarose and niece of Elphaba and Glinda."

"And Glinda? You aren't even related to her!"

"Well, she's pretty much my aunt as it is. She and Elphaba are inseparable." She saw the shocked look on her mother's face about the implied relationship between the two women. "Yes, the person you wanted me to come live with is gay. And no, it doesn't bother me in the slightest." Dorothy only made Ellie bleed more. She clutched her arm and began running down the corridors. "Stay away from me!"

"Why would I ever do that? Now that I know where you are, I'm going to haunt you, torture you." Dorothy's voice was scaring her as it echoed around the room from every direction. Elena cried and ran, and it was all she could do.

Ellie fell onto the floor and began to feel sick from losing so much blood. "Please, mama, stop this…just leave me alone. I forgive you, just leave."

"Is that what you truly want? You don't want me around?"

"I really don't, not like this. Please. I'm happy now," Ellie begged.

"You won't be soon enough, Ellie. Trust me on that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I see the future. And it's looking rather cold…deadly, even."

"What's going to happen?"

"That, I cannot share with you. Well, I can, but I won't."

"Aunt Emily used to tell me stories about you, and how you were a sweet, nice person. What happened?"

"You really think I willingly slept with a man at fourteen whether he was black or white? I was raped, Ellie. You little naïve, girl. I was raped. You are actually a product of that. And funny thing is, I don't even know who your father was. He could have been the blackest man alive, or the whitest. I really don't know. Do you like that, Ellie? You may not even be of a mixed race!" Dorothy laughed.

"It doesn't matter who my father was," Ellie said weakly. "And it doesn't even matter where I come from. All that matters is that I'm loved, and people care for me. That's enough to make me happy."

"I am going to leave you for now, Ellie. But it doesn't mean I'm moving on. I'll come back to haunt you soon enough. It could be tomorrow. A second from when I leave. Or it could be ten years. But who knows, really? Goodbye for now, Ellie. Goodbye for now." And then, the world around Ellie went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>"Is she going to be okay? Please tell me she'll be okay," a worried voice said.<p>

"Elphie, she's wearing your robe…and it looks like she was bleeding! And a lot! Elphie, do something!" a frantic voice spoke up.

"She'll be okay. She's a tough kid," another one said, trying to reassure the other two. Ellie felt herself being brought into arms and she was being held when she finally came to. Her brown eyes opened, and they met Elphaba's. Green arms helped her into a sitting position, and she scooted closer to the bony woman for comfort. Her body ached, and she didn't really know why it did. Her arm burned, though, but it seemed to have stopped bleeding at some point. "What happened to you, my pretty?" Ellie clung to Elphaba's black attire and shook.

"It was her…" she mumbled. "It was a ghost, but not just any ghost. It was mama's. She hasn't moved on. She followed me to Oz," Ellie trembled.

"What? You know that ghosts aren't real, my pretty. It just isn't rational."

"I thought the same thing about magic, but that's real. Ghosts are real, at least mama's is. She said she'll come back to haunt me again, but she didn't tell me when," Ellie cried into her aunt's chest, feeling safe in her arms.

"Okay, okay, just calm down," Elphaba said and rubbed her back soothingly. She then lifted her up and put her on Nessa's lap, knowing that she'd probably want her mother. Nessarose wrapped her arms around Ellie and rocked her, telling her that everything was going to be okay.

"Last night, I woke up and heard her crying, the ghost I mean. I tried to wake you up mommy, but you wouldn't. I don't know why, but you just wouldn't. Or you couldn't. And the same thing. I tried to wake up you, Elphaba, and you too, Glinda, but you two just didn't. So, I put on Elphaba's robe and left the suite. Then, I found Dorothy and we talked, and she didn't like where I live now, with you guys, and she made my arm bleed. Then she chased me, then she told me she'd haunt me later, and then I blacked out," Ellie explained quickly. "You believe me, right?"

"It seems a bit farfetched, but you did bleed. I'm going to have to believe you, Elena," Nessa said and kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Let me see your arm," Glinda said and pulled the robe's sleeve up Ellie's arm. Needless to say, Ellie was completely shocked when a scab or scar, or something wasn't there from last night.

"But how is that…" Nessa trailed.

"Possible?" Glinda finished.

"Are you sure what happened to you wasn't some weird dream, my pretty?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure. More than that, at least I think. But my blood is on the robe, so it must have happened. How else would it have gotten there?" Ellie tried to reason with herself more so than her caretakers.

"It doesn't really matter what happened, as long as you're all right," Glinda smiled.

"I guess so," Ellie said. "I'm sorry that you found me like this. I shouldn't have got up out of bed. I should have stayed."

"Well then, next time if you hear a ghost crying as you put it, don't go following it, Ellie," Elphaba said.

"I know. I won't do that again," she promised.

"How about we go back to the room and skip breakfast. Would you like that?" Nessa suggested.

"Yeah. I would."

Nessarose was able to maneuver her wheelchair back to the suite without any assistance with Ellie sitting on her lap. Of course, Ellie felt bad about that, but she didn't trust herself to walk, and her mother didn't seem to mind. After all, Nessa wanted to be more independent and she was proving that she could do things herself, except reach things that were out of her reach. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she had her limits.

Ellie got dressed and ready for the day. She stared at her arm, wondering why she didn't have any evidence of being cut. She just hoped Dorothy wouldn't come back again. Or if she did, she hoped it would happen in like ten years because that seemed very far away from the twelve year old. "How come all this weird stuff happens to me?" she pondered.

"I don't really know, honey."

"I wish I could just have a normal life," Ellie sighed and plopped on the bed next to Nessarose.

"Elena, you're a Thropp. Thropps just don't have normal lives," her mother said.

"Of course. I should have known. But do you believe me about the whole ghost thing?"

"I think it's possible, yes, I believe you. You must have been bleeding last night, but there's not a scratch on you," Nessa said and inspected her arm.

"I was. I don't know what happened," Ellie said.

"Well, I'm just glad that after the whole ordeal you seem to be all right." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door which made Ellie jump. Her mother went over to answer it, and saw it was Brac, the Tiger that was Ellie's friend. "Hello Master Brac," she greeted.

"Hello Miss Nessarose. I was just wondering if Ellie is okay. Lady Glinda seemed to be a bit worried about her."

"She's okay right now," Nessa smiled.

"Would she like to come for a walk with me on the deck?"

"Ellie, would you like to go on a walk around the deck with Brac?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I would," Ellie said and grabbed her hat, placing it on her head, and grabbed her bag with her art supplies in it.

"Be back in time for tea!" Nessa shouted as the two ran off towards the deck.

"What happened last night? Lady Glinda seemed to be pretty worried," Brac said as they walked along the deck, passing the occasional first class passengers whom could be a bit snobby. Ellie went on explaining to him about Dorothy's ghost and how nobody else could wake up. "That's awesome that you're the daughter she was looking for! And it's even cooler that you saw a ghost! But it sucks that it scared the living daylights out of you."

"I wish she would just leave me alone," Ellie sighed and sat down on a bench, followed by Brac.

"Oh, umm, Calix says he wants you to meet up with him tomorrow night after dinner at the ladder, you know, the one we went down last night," Brac explained.

"I don't think I should be getting into any mischief anymore. It's only causing trouble for my mommy, Elphaba, and Glinda. Please explain to him that I just can't, but I will write him. I just need his address," she said.

"Well, okay. I'll let him know later. I guess this means you won't be joining us tonight?"

"What's going on tonight?"

"Major party down in third class. They're so much better than the ones we have to go to."

"I don't know about that," Ellie said, although she did want to see what a real party was like.

"I'm not going to make you come, but maybe tonight at dinner if you want to go, just give me some kind of signal or something?" Brac suggested.

"I'll think about it." Ellie thought about the offer for the rest of the day. She had to sit through boring tea parties and walking the deck with a few other women, where she was unable to speak her mind. She attended lunch just as the day before, and was bored to death and was forced to eat fish. She didn't really like fish all that much, but to be polite, she forced herself to eat it. Luckily, Elphaba was discreetly cutting up an apple under the table and split it with Ellie.

Finally, she was able to have some fun before dinner. Elphaba had taken her to the bow of the boat and held her in place as she stood on the rails. They didn't see much other than ocean, but it was still a breathtaking scene. She didn't feel as if they were moving, but when she looked down, she saw how fast the ship was really traveling. "Elphaba, I was invited to a party tonight," Ellie said. She wanted at least some advice.

"What kind of party?" Elphaba questioned and rested her chin on Ellie's head.

"There's one in third class tonight. But I don't know if I should go."

"I trust your judgment. If you want to go, then go. Just be back at a decent time, and no alcohol. And don't do anything stupid."

"But I don't know if I want to go," Ellie said. "I don't want to cause you any more trouble."

"Just go," Elphaba said. "What's the worst that can happen? You dance too much and your feet hurt? Go ahead, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"But what if something happens?"

"I doubt it will," Elphaba assured her. "And I know you want to go. Don't worry about me, Glinda, or Nessa. Just think about yourself for once."

And at dinner that night, Ellie tapped Brac's leg with her foot, indicating that she was going to go to that party. So, they did the same thing they did the night before; Ellie faked being tired and Brac pretended to escort her to her suite. Once they were up the stairs, the two broke into a run, descending down the ladder, and finding their way to the party. The music could be heard, so they just followed the sound of it. Finally, they entered the corridors and rushed to where the music was coming from. Ellie felt a bit claustrophobic in the third class hallways because they were incredibly narrow. "I think this is it," Brac said and opened the door. The music was loud, but rather good. She held onto Brac's furry arm so that she didn't get lost because there were so many people in such a small place. And of course, there were drunks.

Brac led her deeper into the crowd. "You guys made it!" Calix exclaimed and brought them over to a table where people their age were hanging out. Ellie felt out of place in her light blue evening wear and heels. The third class passengers were wearing simple clothes that didn't require a corset. Ellie had just begun to wear one, and although it made her feel more grown up, she knew she didn't really need it. In fact, she barely had any breasts! "I was afraid you weren't going to come, Ellie. Brac told me everything. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone else what happened. Secret's safe with us."

"Thanks," Ellie smiled. She looked over to the band playing and noticed they weren't hired professionals such as the ones in first class. Instead, they were average people who had brought their instruments with them. Ellie thought they played rather well, and the music was upbeat, not the classical music she had been forced to listen to.

Brac had wandered off and was dancing with another Tiger about his age. Her fur was white instead of orange, but possessed the black stripes every Tiger had. "Care to dance?" Calix stood and extended his hand to hers.

"Oh, I don't really know how to dance like that," she said as she watched the other couples dancing quickly and closely together of all ages.

"Then I'm going to have to teach you," Calix said and pulled her up. His hand was firm at the small of her back, and she felt his chest against her. She never noticed how much taller he was than her. He was more than a head taller than her, and a year older. She hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. He clasped his free hand in hers, and he led her as they danced.

Ellie was enjoying herself so much that she had forgotten about the ghost and all of her troubles. She laughed, she danced, she twirled, and she was dipped. No wonder Glinda loved dances so much! At one point, Calix lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and dipped her again. She loved it! She knew she was only twelve, but the thing was, most girls got married in four to six years, and marriage was a close future unless she went to a college or something.

"I probably should get going. I'm sure it's rather late. I don't want to worry anybody," Ellie said. She didn't want to go, but she knew she had to.

"Then let me escort you back to your stateroom."

"I'd like that."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Ellie woke up from a pleasant sleep, feeling absolutely, well, happy. She smiled broadly and welcomed the new day, something she rarely did. She saw that her mother was still sleeping beside her, so she carefully crawled out of bed. She took a bath in the porcelain tub, feeling refreshed. She was glad Elphaba had encouraged her to go to the party. She dressed herself in a light pink dress and braided her hair. She put on the sunhat with the matching pink ribbon on her head, and finished the outfit with slipping on her white shoes. The fact that Ellie wore pink meant she thought it was going to be a great day.<p>

When she exited the bathroom, she noticed that Nessa had woken up and was sitting in bed. "My, didn't you get ready fast," she said and motioned for Ellie to come closer and pulled her into a half hug.

"I have a good feeling about today," she said and kissed Nessa on the cheek.

"You're meeting Calix tonight, aren't you?" she said with a knowing smirk.

"I am," Ellie admitted.

"He's a nice kid. He's a keeper, huh?"

"Mommy!" Ellie exclaimed. "He's only a friend."

"That's what Elphaba said about Glinda. Tell him he's welcome to visit us whenever he wishes."

"I will. He lives in Munckinland, and if we move there, I'd have two friends! Brac and Calix."

"That's always a good thing. I'm glad you made some friends, sweetie."

Elena Thropp couldn't stop thinking about Calix, well, she didn't know his last name now that she thought about it. In fact, she didn't know much about him other than the fact they got along well. She had this odd feeling whenever she thought about him, and she didn't know what it was. She never felt this way around anyone else. She questioned whether it was a simple crush or something much more. But she found herself wondering if she even had a crush on him, or if this was how friendship was supposed to be. And the kids in school told her she was gay, so she didn't know what to think anymore. As she and Elphaba ate their apples together on the deck, she figured she mind as well ask. "Elphaba?"

"Hmm?" her aunt said and looked up from her book.

"What does it feel like to like someone, I mean, really like them?" Ellie inquired, watching her feet swing back and forth.

"Umm, maybe you should ask your mother."

"But she isn't in love or anything," Ellie pointed out. "It wouldn't do any good asking her."

"Well, she was in love once…" Elphaba trailed.

"But she isn't anymore, so it couldn't have been that important."

"Maybe Glinda would be better to talk to about this. You sure are dressing like her," her aunt said, pointing out her attire.

"But you're sitting right here," Ellie stated bluntly. "Besides, we both know Glinda would make a huge deal out of it, more than it is anyway."

"Very true," Elphaba said and closed her book after carefully marking her page.

"So…can you answer my question?"

"I guess I could try," Elphaba sighed and thought about her words carefully. "I think…you just want to be with them all the time, but not all the time…and you think about them constantly, but not all the time because that would be obsessive."

"That…didn't help at all," Ellie said.

"I tried," the green witch shrugged.

"Well that was a terrible attempt, Elphaba," Ellie said jokingly. "Maybe you can answer another question. And no, I can't ask my mother this one, and I don't feel like searching for Glinda to answer this one, either."

"Ask away, my pretty," Elphaba sighed.

"How do you know if you like girls or boys?" With that question, Elphaba almost choked on her apple. Almost.

"Umm…" Elphaba had no idea how to respond. "Do you like girls?"

"I don't know."

"Boys?"

"Not sure," Ellie said.

"Where in Oz did this question come from?"

"I was only wondering. I'm just confused. The other people in school said that I liked girls that way, and they insisted on it," Ellie admitted.

"Well," Elphaba paused, trying to think. "How do you feel around that boy, Calix, is it?"

"What does Calix have to do with anything?"

"Just go with me on this, my pretty."

"I feel genuinely happy. I feel like I can just be myself around him. I feel a bit nervous around him sometimes, and I just want to be with him," Ellie explained. "I don't know how else to explain it."

"You don't like girls that way."

"How do you know that?" Ellie questioned. "I don't even know the answer."

"Have I ever steered you in the wrong direction?"

"Well, there was that time when you accidently led me into that inappropriate store because you decided to go give them a piece of your mind for that poster of those naked people on display."

"Besides _that_," Elphaba said.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't mean to bring me to a bar."

"Okay, how about I never steered you wrong when it came to common knowledge or something," Elphaba tried.

"I'll give you that," Ellie laughed. "And thanks for clearing things up."

"No problem, my pretty," Elphaba said.

"So why do you call me that?"

"What? My pretty?"

"Mmhmm," Ellie nodded.

"Because you're pretty and you're _mine_," Elphaba said and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer.

On the way back to Ellie's stateroom the other night, she promised Calix that she'd join him for dinner. She preferred this because then she could spend time with her family. She loved them dearly and felt terrible for constantly ditching them to hang out with her new friends.

She knew whatever she wore to this dinner, she'd be overdressed for a simple meal. She decided not to change her clothes so that she didn't seem that formal. Although, she still looked the part. Ellie hoped that she wouldn't need to dress up for dinner when she and Nessa moved to Munchkinland. The very thought made her smile.

Calix came by to escort Ellie down to dinner in third class. He was risking a lot by walking around first class. Well, he would be if Glinda hadn't written him a note to carry around with him, saying that he was allowed to come for Ellie. He was nice and complimented her dress. She thanked him for letting her go eat dinner with him and his father.

The third class dining area wasn't all that spectacular. It was the same room that the party had been in, actually. The lights weren't very bright, and the tables were just slabs of wood on legs. The chairs were only stools. There were no backs to them, and they wobbled a little when she sat down. The food didn't look all that appetizing, either. It looked like some kind of casserole with meat, cheese, and other ingredients she couldn't make out. Maybe mashed potatoes? But she couldn't be sure. She remained polite, though. She wouldn't complain. Calix and his father ate it normally, and Ellie was thankful to have one fork, one spoon, and one knife. Things were less complicated. She was hesitant to eat it. "Is something wrong?" Calix's father spoke up.

"Oh, no, but, umm, sorry for asking, but this isn't an Animal, is it?" the brunette asked, referring to the ground up meat.

"Nope. Just animals. A cow to be specific. You know, I only know of one other person who would even think to ask that," the Winkie chuckled.

"And who's that, dad?" Calix asked. Ellie enjoyed the relaxed nature of everyone. She liked that she could hear other people in the room speaking and she was able to speak without being spoken to. If she and Nessa moved to Munchkinland, she hoped dinners or every meal for that matter, would be like this.

"An old friend from Shiz. Actually, Elphaba Thropp, you know, the one who's with Lady Glinda."

"You know Elphaba and Glinda?" Ellie said excitedly.

"I do," Calix's father replied and chuckled at her excitement.

"Dad, she lives with them. Literally. This isn't just any Ellie, this is Elena May Thropp, Miss Nessarose's daughter!" he laughed at his father's brainless moment. He had a lot of those.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you are Elena Thropp. I am terribly sorry, Miss Elena."

"Just call me Ellie, sir."

"And you can just call me Fiyero."

Before she knew it, Ellie was being escorted back to her suit. Calix had taken her arm in his, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. It was quite odd how this one boy made her feel. She couldn't describe how she was feeling at the moment if she even tried. Nervous wouldn't be the right word, nor would content. "Did you like my father?" Calix asked her as he helped her up to the upper deck.

"I do," Ellie said. "It must be nice to have a father. There's actually a dance tonight, a father/daughter dance in first class tonight. I wish I could go. It would be so much fun. Well, there's going to be a few songs for fathers and daughters, like half of them."

"I understand, kind of, I think," Calix said. "But you can spend the night with your mom. I can't ever do that."

"Why's that?" Ellie asked him.

"She died having my baby brother, who also died the same day."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Ellie said, noticing that he looked a bit sad at bringing up the ordeal.

"Don't be," he smiled at her reassuringly. "You mentioned you and your mother were thinking of moving to Munchkinland?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded.

"Maybe if there's a father/daughter dance there, perhaps my father would take you, and while you two are gone, I can hang out with your mom and help her around the house," Calix suggested.

"I'd like that," Ellie replied as they stopped in front of her stateroom. He hesitated at first, but gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. She stared at his retreating form and put a hand up to her cheek where his lips had been moments before.

"Oh, you and him are just too cute!" Glinda squealed. Ellie jumped, not realizing that she was there. "Now, let me help you get ready for the dance!"

Ellie wore a purple dress and Glinda had helped curl her hair a bit so that it "flattered her cheekbones". The younger girl just let the blonde do her thing. She enjoyed getting dressed up, but the thing was, she was a bit sad because she would see all of the girls dancing with their fathers, and she'd be the only one just sitting there with Glinda and her mother. But she didn't let it show, because she didn't need to make Nessa feel bad for not having a husband, or Elphaba for not having a male partner to at least be her uncle.

Finally, they entered the ballroom. It was around nine at night, the dance had been going on for two hours before they arrived. Ellie didn't take in her surroundings, nor did she want to. She was seated at a table and listened to people talking around her, about how beautiful dresses were, and how amazing the band was that night. She kept a false smile on when fathers and daughters were called to the dance floor. It seemed as if every single girl about her age got up and began having a nice slow dance with their fathers.

And it wasn't just one song. It was many. She sighed and leaned her chin on her palm. She shouldn't have her elbow on the table, she knew, but it was just too much. She had never wanted a father more than that moment. "May I have this dance?" Ellie looked up and her brown eyes met her aunt's.

"I don't know if you noticed, but it's a father/daughter dance now. Or son and mother," Ellie said noticing some boys taking their mothers out onto the dance floor.

"I'm aware of that," Elphaba said. "Dance with me?" Ellie stared at the green hand that was held out for her. She smiled broadly and took the hand in her own.

"Thank you," she said and began to dance with Elphaba. She let the older woman lead her as she leaned her head on her aunt's chest.

Eleven o'clock seemed to come faster than she thought. People were bidding farewells, and making plans for tomorrow. Ellie and Elphaba managed to leave without being noticed so that they didn't have to get stuck talking to people they didn't want to. They made their way back to the stateroom and sat on Glinda and Elphaba's bed. "I'm going to miss you when mommy and I move to Munchkinland," Ellie said without a care in the world.

"What?" Elphaba managed to get out.

"Didn't mommy tell you?" Ellie questioned, noticing the green woman's look of confusion.

"No, she didn't."

"Oh, I thought she would have," Ellie shrugged.

"And you're okay with this?"

"So far I am," Ellie said. They were silent until Glinda and Nessarose arrived back in the room. Elphaba glared at Nessa threateningly.

"So, when were you going to tell me about your plans on moving?" Elphaba yelled at her sister. Ellie jumped, and the green witch got off of the bed and stood before her younger sister.

"Elphie, you don't need to scream," Glinda said.

"Glinda, please, don't utter another word. Nessa wants to move back to Munchkinland and take Ellie with her."

"Umm, Elphie, I think you're overreacting."

"Don't you get it, Glinda? She wants to take Ellie away from us!" she yelled. Glinda crept onto the bed and sat beside Ellie and hugged her close to her chest protectively because she noticed the tears falling down the younger girl's face.

"I don't want to take her away from you two!" Nessa yelled back at her sister. Her near death experience made her even stronger than she was before. "I merely think it would be best for Elena and I to move somewhere more fitting."

"And what isn't fitting about where she's living now?"

"Besides the fact that she's having a horrid time in school?" Nessa countered. "I also think it would be good for me to take care of myself as well as Elena without a lot of help. It's time I stop depending on everyone around me. I'm a grown woman! I can take care of myself as well as my daughter!"

"Your daughter? Sorry to remind you, but you weren't the one who carried her for nine months! She's just as much as your daughter as she is mine," Elphaba snarled, glaring down at Nessarose.

"You are cold, Elphaba Thropp," Nessa said. "You're just jealous because you can't have any kids of your own! Face it, Elphaba, Elena is _not_ yours. She's _mine_."

"If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have been able to get to you."

"You don't know that. If she explained to someone who she was, then she certainly wouldn't have any trouble getting to Glinda and myself. But instead, it was you who took her and put her in danger!"

"Ellie, please tell your mother that you don't want to move with her. Tell her you lied to her when you supposedly liked the idea of leaving your family." Ellie didn't say a word. She kept her mouth shut and let Glinda hold her tighter.

"She wasn't lying," Nessa stated calmly.

"I should push you down that staircase," Elphaba threatened.

"Stop it!" Ellie finally had enough. She tore herself from Glinda, apologizing briefly to her, then turning back to the two Thropp sisters. "You two shouldn't be treating each other like this! Does it really matter if I move to Munchkinland, does it really? You have a broom that you can fly on and see me every day if you want!" Why she felt like she must protect her mother, she didn't know. It was like the times she felt she had to defend Dorothy back when she lived in South Carolina.

"I don't think you're my pretty anymore," Elphaba said, with anger on her face disguising the hurt she felt.

"Elphie, don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"Bite your tongue, Glinda," Elphaba snapped.

"Don't you talk to Glinda that way!" Ellie exclaimed. "Today was such a great day up until I mentioned the whole Munchkinland thing. I'm sorry I said anything. I'm sorry I ruined your day as well as mine. Maybe if I go away for a bit, you'll miss me."

"I exceedingly doubt that," Elphaba muttered.

"Whatever," Ellie scoffed. "Just remember that I have more in common with you than you think. Excuse me," she excused herself and left the room. When she slammed the door, tears came to her eyes. She slumped against the wall and let her tears fall. She wished she could take some of her cruel words back. She wished that she could rewind time and never mention Munchkinland. Then, everything would be okay. She could hear Nessarose yelling at Elphaba, her voice shaking with sadness and furiousness only a mother could possess to protect her young. The door opened slowly and Glinda stepped out and shut it behind her.

"Whatever is happening in there is not your fault," she assured the girl who was only three inches shorter than her.

"No offense, Glinda, but I wish to be alone right now."

"I understand. Just be careful, okay?" the blonde said as she hugged the brunette. "You Thropp women are a piece of work. I'll go try to reason with them while you're gone."

"Thank you, Glinda," Ellie said.

"I've got your back," she smiled. "Wish me luck with these two," Glinda mumbled and entered the stateroom.

Ellie walked out to the deck to get some fresh air. She hated how the night was going. Perhaps she had been a bit hard on Elphaba. She sat down on a bench and wished she had her bag with her drawing things in it to get her mind off of everything. "Hey, Ellie," Calix sat beside her and put an arm around her. She hadn't noticed she was shivering until his warmth took away the chill. "You must be freezing," he said and put his jacket on her.

"Thank you," Ellie sighed. Calix had her explain what happened, and he brought her into a hug. "Kiss me," she said, and didn't even know where that came from. But he kissed her, deeply. Before she knew it, he was on top of her and they were panting heavily.

"Let me show you where girls like to be touched," he said. His hand was cool on her skin, making it flinch. She could see her breath, but she was incredibly warm despite the cool temperature. His hand made his way up her leg and into her underwear, and touched her. She gasped at the wave of pleasure that went through her. He took his hands and cupped her face, kissing her again.

The young couple sat up and stared at each other. "I'm sorry," Calix said.

"Don't be," Ellie whispered. They sat in silence for a while until a loud, screeching sound could be heard. Calix grabbed Ellie's hand when they went to go check it out. They ran over to the other side of the ship to go see what caused the bump. Her breath got caught in her throat when she saw large chunks of ice on the ship. Next to the RMS Ozmania, there was a large iceberg next to it. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened; the ship hit the iceberg, scraping it on the side.

"This could be bad. Like, really bad, Ellie," Calix said.

"What should we do?" Ellie asked, but then saw one of the stewards running somewhere. She was able to grab his sleeve with her tiny hand.

"What are you doing, little girl? You shouldn't be out here," he said in between breaths.

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing out here. I'm Elena Thropp, and I would like to know what happened. I know we hit an iceberg, I'm not stupid. But what is the damage?" she asked.

"Miss Elena, do not worry. Everything is fine. It was only a minor scratch," the man said, then hurried off to wherever it was he was going.

"I wouldn't believe him," Calix said. "You should go warn your family. I know you're not on the best of terms with them right now, but this could be serious. I'm going to go tell my dad what's just happened."

"I know. I'm going to go tell them. You be careful, okay?"

"I'll be fine, Ellie," Calix said and hugged her. "We'll get through this. Who knows? Maybe that guy was right, but I wouldn't count on it." Ellie ran back to her stateroom, immediately forgiving her mother and Elphaba for their argument.

* * *

><p>Well, that was a long chapter! Sorry about that, but obviously it led up to the tragedy. What will happen?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Ellie burst into the suite, eyes darting around to find the three women. Nessarose sat in her chair staring at the wall, Elphaba on the floor looking upset, but holding back her tears, and Glinda sat on the bed, the obvious tension in the room making her uncomfortable. Only Glinda acknowledged her presence at first-Elphaba mad, but Nessa just wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. "Oh, Ellie! You're back!" the blonde stated the obvious. "I finally got them to calm down. You look distressed, sweetie, what's wrong?"<p>

"The ship- I saw it hit a huge iceberg," Ellie managed to say.

"Iceberg? Elena, are you sure?" Nessa wheeled herself over to her daughter.

"One hundred percent. I saw it with my own eyes," Ellie said.

"Did you talk to a steward?" her mother asked.

"I did," Ellie said. "He said not to worry and it was just a scratch, but I'm afraid it's more than that. It was a pretty big iceberg above water, but I know that they tend to be even bigger under the water. We should go out and wait on deck."

"Ellie, calm down," Glinda said. "If the steward said everything was okay, it must be."

"I don't know," Ellie said and took a seat on the bed next to Glinda. She accidently brushed her hand against the petite woman's.

"Ellie, you're freezing! It must be cold out on deck."

"I can't just sit here," Ellie said and got up off the bed. "I have to know what's really going on." Suddenly, the massive steam boat stopped moving. One of the stewards came into the room and saw that all four occupants were awake, which made him a bit surprised because of the hour.

"Lady Glinda, I'm just here to inform you that everything is perfectly fine. You can go to sleep if you wish. The ship has stopped to maneuver around a berg. Nothing to be worried about."

"Thank you, sir," Glinda said.

"Wait!" Ellie exclaimed. "We already hit an iceberg! I saw it, don't you dare lie to me!"

"Elena, watch your tone! I am terribly sorry for her outburst, sir," Nessa said.

"Oh, it's quite fine. Good night ladies." With that said, he left the room. Ellie tried to protest, but the three women told her to calm down and get ready for bed. She put her nightgown on, and kept Calix's jacket close by just in case. They sat in silence, waiting for anything to happen. The massive luxury liner began moving again.

"See sweetie? Everything's fine," Nessa tried to assure the nervous wreck.

"But that iceberg was huge! It must have done so much damage…" she trailed. Ellie got up and grabbed her waterproof bag and went into the bathroom. If the boat were to sink, she knew that Elphaba would burn if the inevitable happened, so she grabbed a couple of bottles of oil and put them in her bag, just in case. She carefully fastened the bag to herself. She didn't know what else she could do. She could pray, but to what? She opted to just try and calm down.

Within fifteen minutes, one of the stewards came into their room without knocking, and said, "I'm terribly sorry to intrude, however, you must put your lifebelts on and get to the bottom of the grand staircase. From there, we will lead you out onto the deck. Dress warmly, for it is quite chilly out there!" And he left.

"What is going on?" Glinda questioned.

"I'm not sure, but from the size of that iceberg, I fear it's sinking."

"No worries, Ellie, even if it is. We'll just get to a lifeboat and everything will be perfectly fine," Glinda said and patted her shoulders.

"Can't we use magic? Like, get in your bubble or something?" Ellie paled at the mention of lifeboats that could potentially tip over.

"No, we can't. I won't get into the technicalities, but the freezing temperature is one of the reasons we cannot. There's more to it, but then again, I'm not getting into that. It's quite advanced stuff," Glinda responded.

"Elena, we'll just get in a lifeboat if worst comes to worst," Nessa said as they put their lifejackets on. They each put on a coat, but Ellie put on Calix's because it was much warmer than anything she owned, and Elphaba put on her black cloak.

Eventually, they made their way to the bottom of the crowded staircase where people were standing there and mingling, as if they didn't have a care in the world. Somehow, the truth had gotten out. The ship was sinking. Ellie didn't know where or whom she had heard from it first, but the fact that her hypothesis was correct didn't sit well with her. She didn't want to be right.

Chaos ensued. Some people began running, panicking almost, to the decks. "We're going to stay together," Elphaba said. "We aren't going to be like them," she said, referring to the people around them. Glinda clung to Elphaba's arm, and also held onto Ellie. "Ellie, get on Nessa's lap," she ordered, and Ellie listened, climbing onto Nessa.

Elphaba began pushing Nessa and leading Glinda out onto the deck. Everything seemed to be in order, though, except for a few people. Things didn't seem terribly bad. People were getting into lifeboats, well more specifically, women and children. "Lady Glinda, please, come seat yourself in one of these. I know it isn't at all grand."

"It'll have to do," Glinda giggled as she was helped into the lifeboat. Elphaba lifted Nessarose up and handed her over to the steward so she could be placed in the lifeboat next to Glinda. Elphaba then helped Ellie get in. She took a seat next to her mother.

"I'm sorry, but we don't allow your kind," the steward replied.

"Excuse me?" Elphaba said angrily.

"You heard me."

"But sir! She's with me!" Glinda cried out.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but rules are rules."

"But she's a woman! And didn't they say women and children go first?" Glinda countered.

"Get us out of this lifeboat," Nessarose growled. She could be quite intimidating if she had to be. And just like before, Nessa was in her chair with Ellie on her lap, Elphaba pushing the chair, and Glinda clinging to her Elphie.

"I'm appalled that they won't let you on any of their lifeboats!" Glinda cried.

"You'd think people would have gotten used to you by now," Nessa shouted over the crowd of people.

"Guess not," Elphaba shrugged.

"They aren't even filling up the boats all the way, mommy. Only twelve went in one of them, and they are supposed to seat forty men or something like that. Maybe seventy. I forget the exact numbers, but more people can definitely fit in them," Ellie said to her mother.

"I know," Nessa said and stroked her daughter's hair. People were panicking to the extreme as they darted around the boat.

All of a sudden, Ellie noticed that the ship was no longer straight, and it was tipping. And it was tipping at a fast rate. "We have to get you three onto a lifeboat," Elphaba said and rushed them over to where the first steward had rejected her. She said something to him that Ellie couldn't make out. Ellie was lifted off of her mother's lap and put to the side. Nessa was picked up out of her chair protesting. She knew that Elphaba wasn't getting on. She wasn't stupid. She knew her sister was willingly giving them up to save their lives. Being paralyzed from the waist down made it harder for her to protest.

Next, Ellie was lifted in and placed next to her mother. She watched Glinda cling to Elphaba, and watched them kiss passionately. Elphaba practically forced Glinda into the lifeboat. It began to descend towards the ocean. The blonde clung to the side, but Elphaba bent down and hit her fingers hard to make her let go. "Elphie," she cried in distress. Ellie stared up at Elphaba's broken face. The green witch walked away from sight. In a matter of a second it seemed, all of her memories with Elphaba were rushing back- reading, eating apples, laughing at Glinda when she freaked out about her hair, how she helped her study…how she helped her get her to her mother and Glinda; the whole trip to the Emerald City when she first arrived to Oz. How she always protected her.

Without any warning, Elena Thropp sprung from her seat and grabbed onto the side of the steam ship. She gripped the edge and was unable to pull herself up. And the lifeboat kept lowering. Glinda stood up and tried to grab her, but she couldn't. Ellie could hear her mother crying out for her. The steward pulled her back onto the sinking ship. "Are you insane?" he asked her.

"Maybe," Ellie smiled. "Thanks," she said and ran off to go find her aunt. Being only twelve, it was easy for people to push and shove her out of their way. But she could have sworn she could see Elphaba. The black cloak and green hands were obvious signs. Ellie managed to catch up to her as she dodged people who were panicking to get to boats. "Elphaba!" Ellie yelled to get her attention and tugged on her cape. Her eyes went wide when she saw the younger girl standing next to her and holding onto her cloak.

"Ellie, what are you…you shouldn't be here. You should be on that damn lifeboat with Glinda and Nessarose!" she scolded her. She grabbed her hand and began yanking her towards a lifeboat. Ellie resisted, planting her feet on the ground.

"I'm not going on a boat unless you come, too," Ellie stated stubbornly.

"Ellie, don't you dare be stupid. They won't let me on a lifeboat, don't you understand that?" Elphaba's voice cracked at the reality of the situation.

"I do," Ellie said, trying not to cry.

"You're going to get on a boat, and you will find Glinda and Nessa later. If you don't find them, you go straight to the Emerald City palace."

"I'm not getting on a boat," Ellie cried. "I want to stay with you," she said and hugged the bony witch.

"There is no convincing you, is there?" Elphaba said and hugged her back.

"Nope! You can put me in a lifeboat, but I'll probably just jump out again."

"Why won't you just stay in the Ozdamn lifeboat? What do I have to do to make you leave?" Elphaba cried. "What do I have to do?"

"You can't do anything," Ellie said.

"You're completely brainless if you'd rather die."

"Then maybe I am brainless. Besides, look at the lifeboats. They aren't even being filled to their capacity! A thousand people are probably going to die and go down with the ship. But not us. We'll figure it out. And if we do die, then, I guess I lived a good life."

"There's something incredibly wrong with you!" Elphaba snapped. "I am going to die, Ellie. I know I am. This ship is sinking fast. There's talk the bow is already flooded. People are hysterical. I am going to go down with the boat. The water's freezing and it's impossible for anyone to survive those temperatures. Also, I am allergic to water. I didn't want to say any of those facts. I will die, you, Nessa, and Glinda will grieve, but eventually accept it. If you perish along with me, then Nessa is inevitably going to go insane without you, and Glinda would go insane without me. You are the glue to the family, Ellie. Please, don't make it fall apart. You will still have Glinda and Nessa."

"I know," Ellie said and looked up at her green aunt. "But sometimes, we have to risk things. There's more of a chance for your survival if I'm with you. And even if you do die, you won't be going alone." She gave her a small smile. "And if I die, then I die. But I'll die with you."

"You do not want to die with me, Ellie. Get on the lifeboat."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because what makes me better than you?"

"I don't see what you're getting at."

"Why should I be able to get in a lifeboat, but not you? I don't see why they let Nessa and Glinda and me, but not you."

"It's because I'm green!" Elphaba yelled at her.

"So?"

"Ellie, you will notice that people discriminate against people's skin color."

"I know that!" she yelled back at the green woman. "I'm not dumb! I'd just rather be with you! If you die and I don't, then I don't know how I'd live with myself! If I let you die alone, I'd never be myself again," she cried. "Please, let me stay with you." She clung to the older woman and sobbed.

"I really shouldn't." Elphaba slapped her across the face.

"No matter how many times you hit me, it won't make me hate you, or even dislike you."

"Ellie, why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I won't let you die. Between the two of us, we'll figure it out."

"Okay," Elphaba said after about a minute of silence between the two. Screaming, yelling, and panicking filled the silence. "But if we somehow survive this predicament, then you consider yourself grounded."

"I wouldn't expect anything different," Ellie smiled.

"We have to be smart about this," Elphaba said. "We have to hurry to the stern of the ship. The bow's flooding quickly." Ellie nodded. Her aunt took her hand in her own and began running through the crowd of people who were panicking and rushing around, pushing them. But Elphaba was determined and nothing could stop her; no one could. Someone pushed Ellie down and she lost her grip on the green hand. People started trampling her, forgetting that she was even there.

Strong arms lifted her off the ground and placed her on her feet. Of course, it was Elphaba, the person who always saved her. "Come on," Elphaba said. The ship was beginning to rise at a steady rate. Running uphill was difficult, but running uphill on a ship full of people running in every direction and shoving them was even harder.

Elphaba gripped the white rail of the stern. She pulled Ellie up to it and told her to climb over it, and she did as she was told. Next, Elphaba climbed over and placed herself over Ellie protectively. The stern was rising and they were almost at a ninety degree angle. Ellie watched in horror as people jumped off of the ship into the ocean. "How cold do you think the water is?" Ellie shouted over the commotion.

"Freezing. Very cold." Elphaba was focused on the ship.

"What's going to happen to us?" Ellie asked frantically. The idea that she might die was beginning to frighten her. Before, it didn't seem possible at all. But now, watching people jump down into the freezing ocean waters scared her. Should she jump and just get death over with? No, she couldn't think like that. But she was. She wanted to jump, but was trapped between Elphaba and the white railing. And then she realized that even if she wanted to jump, she wouldn't end up doing it. She was too scared.

The lights flickered and went out. The massive luxury liner was splitting in the middle, exposing part of the electric system. People were gripping the white rail tightly, but most couldn't hold on any longer and let go. A few people were electrocuted or fell through the gaps, never to be seen again.

Then, with a sickening crack, the luxury liner cracked into two, and the stern of the ship hit the water fast, then began rising up again as the bow drifted to the bottom of the ocean. Ellie wanted to cry; she knew she should cry, but she couldn't. The shock and cool air didn't help. "Listen to me, Ellie," Elphaba said to her. "This ship is going to pull us under. Promise me you won't let go of me." Elphaba gripped Ellie's small, delicate hand in her strong, bony green one. "Swim to the surface. Don't do anything stupid." Ellie didn't know what she meant by that last part. How could she do anything stupid?

The ship began going down, quickly, filling with the ocean water. The ocean was coming faster and faster to her. She took a deep breath as the ocean swallowed her along with the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>The first thing Elena Thropp thought when she gasped for air once she swam to the surface of the ocean was that the water was cold. It was so cold, she almost couldn't move. She couldn't even think straight. Her limbs felt numb already. Her ears hurt because of the screams of the ex passengers of the ship. They were shouting people's names. Shouting for help.<p>

Ellie remembered that she had been holding someone's hand, but both of her hands were empty. Who was it again? Oh yes, her aunt with a severe allergy to water. "Elphaba!" Ellie shouted along with the masses of people. "Elphaba! Please answer me!"

The moon wasn't out, and she couldn't see well. She didn't know where Elphaba could possibly be. She needed to find her or else she should have just got on one of the damn lifeboats when she had the chance. "Elphaba!" Ellie panicked when someone grabbed her lifejacket. She screamed, but when she saw who it was, she calmed down. Only slightly. It was Elphaba. And she was cringing in pain, stifling her screams.

"We'll be okay," Elphaba said weakly.

"Ellie, follow me." It was Dorothy's ghost. "She can't see me. Only you. Get her to swim. Follow me." She had nothing to lose except her life, although if she stayed there, she'd die anyway.

"Elphaba, please try to kick your legs for me, please," Ellie shouted over the chaotic shouts and splashing. Without any questions, Elphaba kicked, and Ellie had to swim with one arm while the other dragged Elphaba by the lifejacket. She followed Dorothy as fast as she could, making sure that people wouldn't use herself as a floatation device. She had seen a man push another man down under the water in hysteria. The man never came up.

Elphaba was growing weaker, the water burning her skin. Ellie had to pull with all her might. "Here," Dorothy gestured towards the large chunk of debris that was floating on the dark ocean water. "You will wait here and hope for someone to come back. This is the most I can help."

"Why are you helping me?" Ellie questioned. The ghost simply smiled and disappeared without answering her question. "Elphaba, you have to get up onto this. It'll get you out of the water," Ellie explained, her teeth chattering uncontrollably. She put her green hands on it and pushed up while Ellie stabilizing it. When the witch was getting onto it, she looked as if she was in intense pain. She didn't complain, and she didn't scream. She just got up onto the piece of debris from the ship.

"There, you'll be okay now," Ellie said. She couldn't even feel her lips moving as she spoke. Elphaba lied on her back, holding Ellie's hand.

"Get up here," Elphaba said and squeezed her hand.

"If I do, then it might make water go on it," Ellie said, referring to the piece of debris.

"If you stay in the water, it'll kill you. The temperature of the water is too cold. Get up here now."

"But it'll burn you."

"I think I'll survive," Elphaba said. "Besides, you don't weigh much. Not a lot of water will get on here," she said and grit her teeth in pain. The brunette didn't argue, so she carefully got on the piece of debris, most likely a wall or panel, and sat on it. Surprisingly, no water was getting onto the raft. She grabbed Elphaba's hand and desperately wanted her pain to go away.

Then, she remembered how she had stuffed those oil bottles in her bag. Releasing the older woman's hand, she began to dig through it. She took one of them out. "What do you have there?"

"Oil. I took some from the bathroom in the stateroom," Ellie explained, speaking loudly due to the intense screaming in the background. Her throat burned, but she couldn't figure out why. She shook that thought out of her head and poured the oil on her hands, then began rubbing them on Elphaba's. "Better?"

"Much," Elphaba replied. Ellie ran it up the green woman's arms, rubbed it into her face and her neck. "Thank you, my pretty. Lay down with me." The twelve year old obliged and put her head on Elphaba's shoulder so that she'd fit on the debris. A green arm in black wrapped around her.

"Why'd you call me that?"

"Because you're pretty and you're mine," Elphaba said.

"Really? I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you." They were whispering at this point. Ellie wanted to keep talking so she wouldn't fall asleep and she'd know she or Elphaba wasn't dead. She had to keep it up. "I was just angry that you'd be leaving me."

"If I learned anything from tonight, it's that I won't be able to leave you."

"Don't let me hold you back."

"You won't." Ellie snuggled closer to Elphaba, trying to make the chill go away. She was shaking because she was wet and cold whereas her aunt was shivering from being wet, cold, and in intense pain.

"Tell Glinda that I love her and make sure she gets on with her life. Tell Nessa I forgive her, and I love her. And I want you to know you made the last two years of my life worth living. Thank you, my pretty."

"I won't allow you to say goodbye! Not yet! Not until you're a hundred!" Ellie cried.

"My time is up," Elphaba smiled through her pain. "Promise me you won't fall asleep. A boat will come for you. You'll be saved. You'll live until you're ancient. You'll get a great education, go to college, get married, have a couple of kids."

"Then you have to promise you'll stay awake and that you'll grow old, too."

"I will stay awake as long as I can. That I can promise. But you have to promise me when a boat comes, even if I'm dead, you have to get its attention and save yourself." Ellie nodded and they stopped talking. It was too hard and painful to speak anymore. Ellie could feel her body trying to keep itself as warm as possible, but it didn't work at all. Every moment that went by, the screams and splashes were getting quieter and quieter until there was not a sound, only the dead silence of the night. The water wasn't even making any noise.

"It got quiet," Ellie whispered hoarsely. "Elphaba, why did it get quiet?" She moved her head to look up at the green witch, but found that her eyes were closed and she just noted her arm was limp around Ellie's small frame. In the distance, she could see a light shining brightly, but couldn't make out the words. She squinted when the light came too close, but then she realized it was a lifeboat! Her vision had become distorted and hazy, but she knew what it was. She sat up and began to shake Elphaba. "Wake up, Elphaba, there's a boat! It's coming to save us." Her voice was barely audible this time, cracking every other syllable she spoke. She shook the green witch, but to no avail. She must be dead.

Ellie rested her head on Elphaba's chest, letting her frozen tears fall. But then, she felt her head going up and down, indicating Elphaba's breathing; life. "I'll save you," Ellie said.

"Anybody out there?" one of the stewards was shouting at the top of his lungs into the cold night air.

"Over here," Ellie attempted to shout. The man didn't hear her. So, Ellie did what she had to do: she reached into her bag to find something that could help her in this predicament. When she couldn't find anything, she resorted to splashing the water with her hands. The coldness didn't hurt her joints anymore because her body had become numb. She would bet that her fingernails were blue.

"Where are you?" the man shouted. Ellie began splashing more wildly, making sure to hit the water harder when the light came closer. The light was fixed on her, and the lifeboat made its way over.

"We're going to be okay, Elphaba," Ellie whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>The lifeboat came to a full stop and the steward stared at Ellie and her green aunt. The girl noticed that this was the first crew member to deny Elphaba access to the ship. He was shocked, needless to say, that the green woman was there, and Ellie was very much alive. She looked up at him and tried to speak, but it came out cracked and in a whisper, her body too cold to even get words out of her numb lips. "Can you take her now?" she questioned him. She watched as he eyed Elphaba's severe burns.<p>

"Of course," he said. A couple of men had to be careful to grab the green witch so they didn't tip the boat over. The steward then helped Ellie into the lifeboat, lifting her up. Elphaba lied across one of the slabs of wood. Ellie lifted her head carefully so that it was resting on her small lap. "We're going to keep looking for survivors out here." Ellie wanted to tell him that it was too late; she hadn't heard anyone moving or speaking for quite some time. She kept her mouth shut, though, not wanting to ruin this man's hope.

"We're too late, Rolfe," the other steward said and put a hand on his shoulder. "We're just too late. Let's get back to the other boats." The man named Rolfe nodded. Besides Ellie and Elphaba, there were three other people, men to be specific, which had been saved from the cold still ocean.

Ellie shivered in her wet clothes as the boat maneuvered around the numerous dead bodies. She looked over the edge before, and the images were haunting. Bodies as far as the eye could see were bobbing in the water. The skin was pale, and their lips were a purplish blue. Eyes were glazed over and staring at her, but were distant, like how Dorothy's had been when she died two years ago.

Dorothy. Mama. Ellie couldn't believe that she had helped her after that other night. She looked up to the sky and couldn't see a star in sight. The sky was pitch black. She gazed down at Elphaba's seemingly lifeless form and closed her eyes to begin wishing that all of this never happened; that she could go back in time and make them purposely miss the stupid luxury ship that would bring so many deaths in only two or three hours and a handful of survivors. Her eyes shot open when she remembered that wishing only wounded the heart, like Elphaba had told her before.

And it did. It just made her remember everything that went wrong. She wished Elphaba was awake and very much alive to hold her tightly so she could just break down like she wanted to. But she couldn't, and she shouldn't be wishing again.

She wanted her mommy, she wanted Glinda, she wanted Elphaba to be awake, and she'd even settle for her old mama, the ghost even. When Ellie looked again, she didn't see the dead bodies but instead nineteen other lifeboats, half filled with people. Nobody spoke. Ellie wanted to shout out for her mommy and Glinda, however, it was too cold to speak.

She didn't know how long they sat there. Ellie had fallen asleep, holding onto Elphaba the whole time, afraid that she'd lose her. Rolfe was the one to wake her up. When she looked, she saw a ship there and people from the Ozmania's lifeboats were climbing up a ladder. She noted that her boat was the last.

The girl's joints were incredibly stiff. Rolfe had helped her up the whole way up, and another steward lifted her up onto the deck. Elphaba had been carried up by Rolfe himself. "Follow me," he said. "I'm bringing her to the nurse's stations here on the ship along with a few others. You're not supposed to come, but I will make sure you can stay with her," Rolfe referred to Elphaba in his arms.

Shivering, she followed him to the nurse's station. She was able to find her voice for a minute or so in order to explain to them Elphaba's skin allergy to water and that they should clean her off with the oils she had in her bag. Ellie had to wait outside the room for a bit so that they could bathe the green witch in private. An Animal came over to Ellie. She was a very kind Goat. "Change out of those wet clothes, sweetie. I'm not supposed to give you this hospital gown, but I can tell you're soaked." The Goat helped her out of her wet clothes and dried her off properly with a towel.

Ellie didn't feel body conscious at all as she stood there naked with the Goat drying her off and dressing her. She also accepted a large wool blanket and a cup of hot tea and a bowl of soup. She couldn't really eat, though, but she drank the tea which warmed her throat and made it possible for her to speak properly again. "Thank you," she sadly smiled at the Goat.

"It's really no problem. Are you warming up?"

"I'm warmer than I was," Ellie replied and handed her the dirty dishes.

"Well then that's always good," the Goat said, putting the dishes on a tray. "What's troubling you?"

"It's my aunt. We were in the water and she's allergic to it. And on top of everything else, I don't know where to start looking for my mommy and Glinda."

"Did they get onto a lifeboat?" she asked.

"Yes they did. I have to find them, but I can't just leave Elphaba."

"I'm sure Lady Glinda won't be too hard to find. And your mother is Miss Nessarose?"

"Yes," Ellie said, remembering she was some kind of celebrity. Most knew who she was.

"Excuse me, but Miss Elena, you may come sit with Elphaba now. We took care of her burns," one of the nurses said as she stepped out of the room. "She's a in a lot of pain, so just be careful, okay?"

"Of course," Ellie replied. "Thank you," she said to the nurse. She turned to the Goat. "And thank you for everything," she said. The brunette walked into the small room that Elphaba had been given. She was glad that people on this ship didn't reject others because of their skin color.

Elphaba was in so much pain despite the medications they had given her. She hadn't even noticed her niece sitting next to her until her small hands held a long green one. Seeing her aunt in this much pain made Ellie cry all over again. She didn't know how to help her. "My pretty, do not cry, please don't," Elphaba said and went to wipe her tears away, but Ellie stopped her.

"You'll just hurt yourself even more," Ellie smiled through her tears.

"It doesn't matter if I do," Elphaba said and cringed in pain. "All I feel is my flesh burning."

"It isn't burning anymore," Ellie assured her. "I made sure the nurses used the oil to clean you."

"It feels like it's still burning."

"It isn't," Ellie said. "I promise you it isn't."

"Where are we?" Elphaba asked her. "We aren't still on that thing out in the ocean, are we?"

"No we aren't. How else would the nurses get to you? We're on a ship, now. A different one. I believe it's taking us back to Oz," the young girl explained.

"We're on another ship?"

"A lifeboat came back."

"Only one came back?" Elphaba questioned. Ellie nodded her head sadly, wishing it wasn't true.

"They really didn't need more than one. They waited too long. Me, you, and I think four or five other people, something like that, were pulled from the ocean. Everyone else…" she couldn't say anything more because she didn't want to picture the dead people bobbing up and down in the water.

"You saved me, my pretty. Thank you so much. If you had listened to me and got onto that lifeboat, well, I don't think I'd be here right now."

"You're welcome," Ellie said and held her hand carefully, not putting any unneeded pressure on the burns. "But it wasn't me, really. Dorothy's ghost told me to put the oil in my bag. She found the wall or whatever it was floating in the ocean. I just followed her."

"But it was you who dragged me over there. It was you who refused to get on that boat."

"I know," Ellie said. "I remember when I jumped off, Glinda tried to get me. But she was too short to grab me." Elphaba chuckled a little at that. Glinda's height had always been a problem for the blonde.

"Where are Glinda and Nessa?" Elphaba asked weakly.

"Most likely alive somewhere on this ship. I haven't found them yet. We have four days to get to Oz. I can search tomorrow or something," Ellie assured her.

"They must think we're dead," Elphaba said and stared up at the ceiling, cringing in pain.

"Let's not think about that right now." Ellie got up from the chair and walked over to her bag that was placed on the other side of the room near the door.

"Where are you going?" Elphaba became worried that Ellie would just get up and leave her.

"Just getting my bag," Ellie said and brought it over with her. She put it on the floor because it was still a bit damp. She reached down and grabbed her folder with her artwork in it. Normally, she kept it to herself, but she felt like lightening the mood. The papers were still a bit damp, and some of it was smudged. She took the stack of wet papers out and put them on her lap.

"What's that?" Elphaba asked and gestured to the papers.

"They are my drawings. Some of them," Ellie said and held them up, showing them to Elphaba.

"Ellie, these are amazing. Why didn't you tell me that you are an artist?"

"I don't really know," Ellie replied. "It's just something I like to do."

"I think you want to be an artist, am I right?"

"You're not mad?" Ellie questioned. Elphaba had told her that she'd be a wonderful chemist or something along those lines. She had always emphasized academics over everything else, so it surprised Ellie when Elphaba seemed to be supportive of the whole thing.

"Not at all," Elphaba said. "You chase your dreams, and if you want to be an artist, go right ahead."

"Thank you," Ellie smiled.

"I need to sleep, my pretty. But please, don't leave." Ellie assumed Elphaba was afraid that the nurses would reject her because she had previously been rejected a lifeboat.

"I won't ever leave," Ellie said. "I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>"I think I should go try to find mommy and Glinda," Ellie said out of the blue. The two had been sitting in silence for quite some time as the younger girl drew some pictures with the quill and paper the Goat had found for her.<p>

"Probably," Elphaba said weakly. "But I'd rather not lose you, too."

"I'll come right back," Ellie tried to assure her. "I am just going to let them know we're alive in case they asked before our names were added to the list."

"Please stay," Elphaba said and grabbed Ellie's small hand.

"Elphaba, don't worry so much," Ellie gave her a sad smile. "I'm just going to go find mommy and Glinda. If I don't find them in two hours, I'll rush right back here."

"I don't need you getting lost," Elphaba said.

"I won't. I'm not that clueless. Please let me go find them. They probably think we're dead."

"I'm not going to let you go."

"You're being ridiculous, Elphaba," Ellie snapped at her and pulled her hand away. "Don't you want me to find Glinda and mommy? Or would you rather let them think we drowned?"

"Ellie…"

"I'm sorry," the brunette said and stood up. "But I have to find them."

"Please, just be careful and don't get lost. Please, I'm begging you, my pretty."

"How about I find someone, anyone, and have them find Glinda and mommy," Ellie suggested. She was beginning to feel like an adult in this situation. When she really looked into Elphaba's eyes, though, she could see that the green woman wasn't all there. Her eyes were glazed over and they weren't even focused on anything in particular. Ellie put her hand to her aunt's forehead and realized she had a fever. No wonder she was acting so out of character; she was delusional. "I'll stay with you," Ellie said. She couldn't get up and just leave her poor aunt all alone; not like this.

"I love you, my pretty. You look tired. Come sleep in the bed with me."

"But I might hurt you," the young girl said. "You're burned and all. I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I'm tough. Now, come on and sleep."

"I'm going to go get a nurse. You have a really high fever," Ellie said and went towards the door.

"You're leaving me, my pretty. I don't particularly like that."

"I'm only going to be gone for a minute," Ellie assured the delusional witch.

"You're leaving me, my pretty. You're leaving me for Munchkinland. What is so great about that place? You haven't even been there!" Elphaba began to cry, burning her cheeks even further.

"So this is what it's all about," Ellie whispered to herself. "She thinks I'm leaving her." But that didn't explain why she was acting as if Ellie was actually leaving for Munchkinland that second. Maybe she wasn't all there? Maybe her mind was wandering? The girl rushed over and began to gently brush away the tears that fell. It pained her to see her aunt like this. "I'm only going to step out of the room for a moment. But I will come back. And I promise I'll never move to Munchkinland. I'm going to talk mommy out of it and we'll stay in the Emerald City with you and Glinda. Please don't cry."

"Then why are you going to leave?"

"I just need to leave the room to get a nurse, I already told you. You're sick, and all I want to do is get someone who can help this fever of yours."

"If you walk out that door, you leave me."

"Please listen to yourself. You aren't making any sense. All I want to do is find mommy and Glinda."

"Don't go, please Ellie. Don't leave me."

"All right," Ellie sighed and sat back down in the chair. "I'm not going anywhere, see? I'm sitting."

"Thank you for not leaving me," Elphaba said.

"No problem, I guess," Ellie sighed.

"Nessa's dead," Elphaba said out of the blue. "A house fell ontop of her. She's trying to take you with her."

"What are you talking about? Mommy's alive! If she was dead, I wouldn't be able to touch her," Ellie tried to get some sense into the green woman. Now she was stating things that weren't even true.

"She isn't, Ellie. That's why I don't want you to go with her. She's trying to take you back with her. She wants you dead, my pretty. She doesn't want you to live. There's a reason why I want you close."

"I don't believe you," Ellie cried. "Mommy doesn't want me dead! And she isn't dead! Why are you saying these things?"

"Because it's the truth, my pretty."

"If it's the truth, why are you telling me now?"

"Because you're in danger if you go with her."

"Glinda saved her, though! She told me when I first spoke with her," Ellie replied.

"Nessa tricked her. Glinda didn't really give her arms, Ellie. She changed her body so that she could hold you, but it came with a price; it made her become paralyzed from the waist down, making her legs useless. She has no arms. There isn't a spell to give people arms, my pretty." Elphaba looked her in the eyes, and they were becoming clearer. "I didn't want to tell you this because it would crush you." Tears poured down Ellie's cheeks.

"I save your life, and this is how you repay me? By telling me that my mommy is dead?" Ellie cried. This couldn't possibly be true; Dorothy was dead and she did things beyond what Nessarose could do. Ellie ran out of the room with her, grabbing her bag on her way. Ellie ran down the corridors as she tried to find her way out of this ship. Luckily, it wasn't as much of a maze as the Ozmania which was now at the bottom of the sea.

Finally, she found the door out onto the deck. She noted that she must be on the lower deck because these people were dressed in not so elegant clothing. Ellie darted around for a steward to help her. She saw one and called out to him as she ran towards him. "Excuse me, sir, but can you please help me find someone?"

"Sure," the man smiled at her. "And who may that be?"

"Glinda and Nessarose," Ellie said.

"Glinda, as in Glinda the Good? I'm sorry, but I don't think she has any time for someone like you."

"Excuse me, but I am Elena Thropp!" she exclaimed. "I live with the woman. Now if you'll please help me find her, I won't take up any more of your time." The steward scoffed and ignored her. Ellie sighed and made her way onto the upper deck by climbing up a few stairs. As she walked around slowly trying to spot her mother and Glinda, she thought about what Elphaba had said. Did that woman even care about her? Did she just not want her to be happy? Perhaps Elphaba had never been happy, so she was taking it out on Ellie? But the more she thought about that, the more she realized that Elphaba did care deeply about her. She'd probably give up her life for her if anything were to threaten the girl. But why would she say something like that?

Ellie wondered if Elphaba was telling the truth. The green witch never, ever lied to her, that was a fact on its own. But was her mother really dead and trying to trick her into following her into the afterlife before her time was up? Oz was such a confusing place; nothing was this confusing as South Carolina.

But Elphaba had to have been right even if she was delusional. What she was saying made sense. Who in Oz would even survive a house crashing on them? And what were the odds that Glinda could enchant the ruby slippers once to help her walk, but this time, she failed to enchant another pair of shoes to help her? And was it even possible to grow arms on a human being, even with magic? Perhaps she hadn't thought about Elphaba's words quite thoroughly.

She must have been wandering for a few hours. Curse that steward for not helping her!

Ellie recognized blonde hair! Perfect blonde hair! Ellie used the strength she had to run towards what had to be Glinda. And it was! "Glinda!" she shouted over the crowds of people. There mustn't have been enough rooms for everyone aboard the ship. Or any rooms for that matter.

The blonde turned around. Ellie noticed that she had been crying due to her bloodshot eyes and red cheeks that had been stained with tears. But she smiled when she saw Ellie running towards her and began running herself. Glinda picked her up and held her close, although there was only a two inch difference between the two. Ellie clung to her and cried out of happiness.

"Oh, Ellie, I can't express how happy I am to see you! Oh, I thought you died!" Glinda put her down, but still hugged her tightly. "Where's my Elphie?" Glinda questioned. "Did she make it onto a boat, too? Or did she force you on one?"

"It's a long story, but Elphaba's okay. She's in the infirmary because the water burned her," Ellie explained.

"Come with me and you can explain this to your mother, too," Glinda said.

"There's something I have to tell you first," Ellie whispered so people wouldn't overhear her. "Elphaba seems to be a bit delusional because of a fever. But she was telling me things."

"What did she say?" Glinda asked her.

"She told me mommy's dead. The whole reason why she wants to go to Munchkinland is to take me with her to the afterlife, or something like that."

"She's probably speaking nonsense. Your mother feels very real to me," Glinda attempted to assure her.

"That's what I thought, but I don't know anymore. She had some convincing arguments, like who survives a house being dropped on them? And she says that it's impossible to grow new limbs magically. She thinks mommy tricked you. She wanted arms to hold me, but it came with the price of losing her ability to walk," Ellie explained in a hushed whisper. "I'm finding myself believing her, and I'm really scared."

"When people are sick, they tend to say things they don't mean," Glinda replied.

"But this is different," Ellie urged. "I know what she says sounds, well, stupid, but it has to have some truth, right? She probably never told me because she knew I was happy. But when she found out mommy wanted to leave, she flipped out, remember? So, I think she's telling the truth."

"Ellie, come see your mother. And don't believe everything Elphie said to you. Like you said, she was delusional. Oh, how I miss her! We're getting Nessa, and then you'll take me to see Elphie, right?" Glinda was too happy for words, so Ellie just nodded and agreed, deciding to drop the subject.

Ellie saw her mother sitting on the deck with a blanket wrapped around her, probably something the stewards had given out once the victims on the Ozmania were brought on. Glinda took the younger girl's hand and brought her over. "Nessa, look who I found!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Elena! I never thought I'd see my baby again," Nessarose cried and held her arms out. Ellie, forgetting Elphaba's words immediately at seeing her mother's welcoming face, ran over to her and fell to her knees to hug her. But instead of the warm, comforting hugs she had come accustomed to, this one was cold. It just didn't feel right. Ellie tensed in her grip. "Something wrong?" Nessa asked her.

"No," Ellie said quickly. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just glad that we are all okay." It was the truth, but partially a lie.

"Elphaba forced you onto a boat I presume?" Nessa asked.

"No. Since no one would let her on a lifeboat, I stayed with her. She tried to get me on one, but I refused. We had to run up the ship when it was sinking, and the ship pulled us down with it. We swam to the shore. The water was freezing, like I couldn't even think straight. I found Elphaba and dragged her to this wall or door, or something, that was floating in the ocean. She was burned badly, but I had taken some of her oils, so I did the best I could to get the water off of her. Then, Elphaba fell asleep. But I didn't. I stayed awake to wait for a lifeboat. Only one came back," Ellie explained, but this was the part that brought her to tears. "Only one. And out of the thousand and something people, only me, Elphaba, and like four other people were saved. Or something like that. It was loud when I was in the water, but it got quiet. I saw dead bodies just floating. I felt so bad."

Ellie found her way onto Glinda's lap who had been sitting. Unlike her mother, she could feel the warmth from her body on her. She clung to Glinda as she cried her eyes out. She felt her mother's hand on her back, making her flinch, but she disguised it as an involuntary shudder due to crying. "You saved my Elphie?" Glinda whispered as she stroked the brunette's hair.

"Yes," Ellie said. "But Dorothy, my mama, she helped me. It was her who led me to the wall thing floating in the water."

"But it was you who saved her. If you got on that lifeboat…" Glinda trailed.

"Elphaba would have been dead," Nessarose concluded.

"Ellie, you're amazing, you know that?" Glinda cried and kissed the top of her head multiple times. "Nessa, you're daughter's a saint!"

"Oh, yes; yes she is," Nessa replied.

"Can you take us to Elphie now?" Glinda asked her. "I need to see her for myself, if that is okay with you."

"Of course," Ellie said, and the two stood up. "But how are we going to bring mommy?" Ellie questioned.

"Well, I'm going to have to carry her," Glinda said.

"Carry me?" Nessa laughed. "Glinda, you're so tiny. I don't think you're strong enough to carry me."

"This is why we need Elphaba," Ellie said and wiped the last bit of her tears away.

"Don't I know it," Nessarose replied.

"Well, I think I can do it," Glinda said and managed to lift up Nessa just enough so her bottom wasn't touching the deck. Ellie laughed when she saw that Glinda was straining herself with all of her might to hold up the younger Thropp sister.

"I'll help," Ellie said and put her mother's ankles so that they were resting on her shoulders. Again, her bare skin was cold to the touch. She felt like Dorothy once she perished in bed.

"Between the two of us, we should be able to carry her!" exclaimed Glinda as they walked across the deck, Ellie leading the way.

"This is ridiculous," Nessa laughed as she was carried. Ellie stopped abruptly, making Glinda question whether or not she knew where she was going.

"Oh, I know exactly where I'm going," Ellie replied. "There's just some stairs."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>After successfully getting down the stairs (although the two had dropped Nessa three times), Ellie had led them through the narrow corridors to the infirmary. Ellie was slightly afraid of what Elphaba would say to Nessarose, although the fever could have gone down. Ellie decided she'd ask about her later. On their way down, they passed the steward that failed to help Ellie find Glinda. Needless to say, he was shocked when he saw her with the blonde, as well as carrying the paraplegic woman in such an odd fashion. Discreetly, Ellie stuck her tongue out at him so that Glinda or Nessa wouldn't know.<p>

Finally, they came to the door. Ellie's shoulders hurt as well as her arms and hands where she gripped Nessa's ankles. Glinda was panting heavily from carrying the bulk of Nessa's weight. And Nessa seemed to be in some pain from where Glinda and Ellie were holding her tightly. Carefully, the girl set her mother's legs down on the floor so that she could open the door.

Ellie opened it slowly so she wouldn't startle the green witch. "You promised you wouldn't leave," Elphaba said, her voice hoarse.

"I brought visitors," Ellie smiled and opened the door wider so that Glinda could drag in Nessarose. She and Glinda were able to bring Nessa to the chair next to Elphaba's bed.

"Elphie, thank Oz you're okay! Oh, I love you so much, my Elphie," Glinda said as she gently kissed her love. Ellie took a seat on her mother's lap, trying to ignore the coldness she felt, as well as the words Elphaba had spoken before. "Oh my, you're burning up!" Glinda said and put the back of her hand to Elphaba's forehead.

"Get away from her, my pretty! She only wants you to go with her," Elphaba said, ignoring the blonde, as she painfully reached for her niece.

"Elphie, stop this!" Glinda cried.

"I will not let her take Ellie away!" Elphaba said. "Listen to me, my pretty. Focus. You are also a child of both worlds. You have a hidden power inside of you. Focus on your mother, and tell me whether or not she's dead."

"I'm not dead!" Nessa exclaimed as she held Ellie tightly against her.

"Don't play with me, Nessa. Please, don't go with her, my pretty."

"You just want her for yourself!" Nessarose cried. "You're just jealous that she's my child and not yours. I understand that you love her dearly, but she's my baby. I'm sorry that you can't have kids on your own, but that doesn't mean you can go stealing mine!"

"I know you're dead. I can see you. You really have no arms. They aren't there," Elphaba whispered hoarsely, her voice giving out.

"Elphaba, I can feel them around me," Ellie said. "They're real."

"Your body feels what it wants to feel; it thinks her arms are there. Just focus, my pretty, and you'll see she's trying to take you away to the world of the dead," Elphaba explained.

"It wouldn't hurt to try," Glinda shrugged, playing along with Elphaba's insanity for a bit. Nessa glared at her, and the blonde shrunk down, taking a seat on Elphaba's bed, careful not to touch her so she didn't make her burns worse.

"You try, too, Glinda. You'll see," Elphaba said weakly. Ellie closed her eyes and tried her hardest to think about what her aunt was saying. She focused on reality, and what was truly there. The warmth of her mother's arms disappeared. The sound of her heartbeat was gone. Confused, Ellie opened her eyes and looked up at Nessarose. She wanted to scream at the sight she saw.

Nessarose was truly armless, that was for sure. But that wasn't what scared her. The thing that scared her the most was Nessa's crushed skull with dried blood clinging to her face. There was a deep gash in her cheek that exposed her teeth that had been severely chipped. Her body seemed to be crushed, but it was covered up (thankfully) by her clothes. Ellie heard the blonde let out a scream, and she knew that she also saw the horrid sight before her. Pushing away from Nessa, Ellie ran over to Glinda and clung to her. Elphaba would have been her first choice of course, but the woman was severely burned in some spots from the water. "Can you see her?" Elphaba whispered. Ellie cried and nodded into Glinda's chest. The usual bubbly woman cradled her as she shook with fear.

"I was so close, Elphaba," Nessa said darkly. "Why must you ruin everything?"

"I'm not the one who wants to kill an innocent girl to keep her in the afterlife, or whatever it is," Elphaba snapped at her. "And please, make a stronger illusion so you don't scare these two; so your daughter can look at you in the face." Silence filled the room for a minute. "You two can open your eyes now. Just don't try to see her for who she truly is," Elphaba explained.

Hesitantly, Ellie opened her eyes and saw the same armless woman she had seen in her dreams years ago. She was incredibly beautiful, and it was nice to see her standing again. "How did you figure me out, Elphaba? Pray tell," Nessa said. If she had arms, they would have been crossed.

"I don't know. It's just that, when I saw you being lowered into the boat, I saw you, the one with the crushed skull and the sort. I don't know why or how I saw it then, but I just did. I knew something was off the moment I saw that. I didn't want to believe it at first, but then I realized it was true, it just had to be," Elphaba explained.

"You really want me dead?" Ellie questioned her mother.

"So you could be with me," Nessarose replied. "I wish things were different. I wish I truly was alive to care for you. I put up this mask to be with you, but it's getting harder and harder to keep up the illusions, thus why Fabala saw me in that split second. I get weaker staying here."

"Does that mean Dorothy's getting weaker? Does that mean she'll be gone soon, too?" Ellie asked.

"Dorothy is much stronger than I am now, simply because she only died two years ago. I died many years ago, when that house fell on me," Nessa said.

"Why on Earth-er-Oz would you want me to come with you?" Ellie asked, still clinging to Glinda's dress.

"Because you're my daughter, Elena. You need me."

"But what if I don't want to die yet?"

"Then you simply will never see me again, not in Oz at least," Nessarose said, her voice shaking. Silence filled the room again, and it was a bit terrifying. Knowing what Nessa really looked like frightened her to bits, and all she wanted to do was run up to her room in the Emerald City Palace and cry her eyes out. The silence was broken, the two Thropp sisters fighting on whether or not Ellie stays or leaves Oz. It was a blur of voices that consumed Ellie's mind. The girl was utterly confused, and she was glad Glinda wasn't taking part in this.

"Let Ellie choose," Glinda spoke up. Perhaps Ellie thought too soon.

"Choose what?" Elphaba questioned, her energy draining from her.

"Let her choose whether or not she remains in Oz, or she follows Nessa to wherever it is she's going," Glinda explained. "I mean, who are we to take her from her own mother, Elphie? And who are you to force her life away?" she directed the last part to Nessarose. Silence, yet again.

Ellie thought about it. She could die and follow her mother to an unknown place. Despite everything, she loved her mother so much and loved everything she had done for her. After all, it was Nessarose whom helped her when she first arrived in Oz, and it was her who had given her the motherly love she so desperately lacked with her time in South Carolina.

But then, there was Glinda and Elphaba, the two who also meant so much to her. It was obvious Elphaba cared for her so much, even when they had journeyed to the Emerald City together when Ellie was only ten. Those two had everything in common, except of course, the green skin. And Glinda treated her just like family, as if she was her own child. It was Glinda who brought her shopping and gave her girly advice Elphaba hadn't had the slightest clue in how to answer, and some advice when Ellie was too embarrassed to ask her mother.

But could she leave either of them? Of course, Elena Thropp had to choose, although it would be the hardest decision in her life. She remembered when she had to either pick Nessa or Dorothy back in her dreamland. That had been so easy, but this was hard, even if her mother had a disfigured face that seemed to come from a horror story.

Ellie didn't seem to know what she wanted. If she was dead, did it really matter? And if she was alive, did that matter, either? She knew one thing was certain: a twelve year old shouldn't have to make this decision. But here she was, opening her mouth to tell the three woman what she wanted; to remain alive, or to die.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Ellie's eyes darted back and forth to the three women who looked at her with anticipation. She shut her eyes so she didn't have to see their reactions. "I don't want to die," she whispered. "My life barely started. I wish to remain here in Oz with Elphaba and Glinda. I'm sorry, mommy." Ellie opened her eyes, but kept them on the floor. Silence, again. But this time, it was exceedingly uncomfortable.<p>

"I understand," Nessarose finally whispered. "It was wrong of me to trick you to take away your life. It was selfish of me. And I was selfish from the day I was born. I guess now, I should start being more selfless, like Fabala."

"This isn't easy, mommy. I do love you so much, but I don't think my time is up yet."

"There's something you must know, all of you," Nessarose replied. "I knew the ship was going to sink. I knew Elphaba wouldn't be able to get on a boat, and I knew, Elena, I knew you'd go after her."

"You wanted me to freeze to death, or even drown," Ellie whispered. "So that the ultimate decision would have been made without any explanations until it was too late."

"You're such a smart girl, Elena. I wish things were different."

"I think we all do," Ellie said, still holding onto Glinda as if she was her life support. "What happens now?"

"I leave," Nessarose said simply. "I think it's time I move on. Can I trust you to care for her? Make sure she is safe, loved, and never, ever neglected? To make sure she's fed and clothed? And make sure she follows _her_ dreams and not your own?"

"Of course you can, Nessie," Elphaba smiled at her deceased sister. "I will take care of Ellie, I promise you that."

"Make sure the bullying at the school stops," Nessarose said.

"I won't let her be ostracized any longer," Elphaba replied. "Trust me that everything will be okay."

"And Glinda, you'll take care of her, too?"

"Just like she's my own," the blonde replied and kissed the top of Ellie's head.

"We've always taken care of her," Elphaba replied. "We will make sure to adopt her and whatnot, and we'll make sure to let her live out her dreams, just like you want." Nessarose began weeping at the thought of leaving her daughter where she wouldn't see her anymore. The illusion of Nessa's perfect face was fading due to her weakness. Even though her skull was crushed and dried blood stained her, Ellie found the courage to hug the battered woman.

"Mommy, I love you. I'm never going to forget you. And I don't care that you never truly hugged me in life, or even if you weren't capable of it. Just the fact that you treated me perfectly is good enough for me." She nuzzled her head into her chest and cried.

"Don't cry, Elena. Please, don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she sniffed and looked up at the compressed face. "But I can't help it. I'm sad to see you go, but I'm glad that I get to say goodbye properly. Most people don't get that, and I for one, am grateful."

"You are the perfect child, you know that?" Ellie felt her mother kiss the top of her head.

"And you're the perfect mommy, whether you're alive or dead," Ellie said.

"You give me too much credit," Nessa said and rested what was left of her chin on the top of her daughter's head.

"I don't understand why you can't just stay here," Ellie said.

"I don't belong here. And besides, it is a bit strenuous. My energy is draining every moment I stay. Eventually, I will become nothing."

"Then it is best you move on," Ellie choked.

"I promise that I'll see you again, Elena. I swear to the Unnamed God that we'll see each other again." Nessarose broke from Ellie's grasp and walked as best as she could towards Glinda, kissing the somewhat terrified blonde on the cheek. "Take care of her. And thank you for everything." Words were muttered that Ellie couldn't decipher from where she stood as she watched the disfigured Nessarose walk. Next, she went to say her final goodbyes to Elphaba. She whispered things to her that Ellie couldn't hear, but it didn't matter to her. It was private between the two sisters, and she was okay with that. Finally, it was time for Ellie to say goodbye to her mother for good.

"Mommy, I wish mama didn't hit you with her house."

"It wasn't her fault. And besides, if I didn't, you wouldn't be here, Elena." She did have a point.

"I know," Ellie sniffed and nuzzled her face into the soft fabric of the dress.

"I love you. But please promise you'll do something for me," Nessa said. Ellie looked her into her eyes-well, what were supposed to be eyes- and tried to stop her tears from falling. Ellie nodded, waiting for her to go on. "Take care of Elphaba for me. I know it may not seem like it, but she's not going to take my whole leaving lightly," she whispered. "Glinda will get over it probably the fastest, so I told her to look after you two. And be on your best behavior for them. And I'm not going to be there to remind you to clean up after yourself, so it's up to you to do that now. And remember to eat your vegetables. I know you don't like them, but I'm the only one who makes you eat them. What else is there? Remember to always use your manners, and be polite. Keep drawing because you are incredibly talented. Draw, whether it's a hobby or a career. You were blessed with brains and a heart, Elena. Not everyone is so lucky. I sure wasn't."

"I love you, mommy," Ellie said and hugged her tightly.

"I have to go now, Elena. Fabala and Glinda will take care of you; they'll raise you well."

"I know they will," Ellie said, releasing her mother from her death like grip. "I promise to do all the things you said, but I don't know if I can eat spinach. That's asking a lot." This brought saddened chuckles from the mother and daughter alike.

"I'll see you sooner than you think," Nessa said, and with that said, she was gone.

"Goodbye, mommy," Ellie whispered. Tears poured down her face. Why couldn't things work out for her? Must she be cursed to have a terrible life? Her mother was ripped away from her just as fast as she could come into her life. Two years wasn't enough. Two years was supposed to be only the beginning of their mother/daughter relationship. Nessarose was supposed to see her graduate from secondary school, see her off to a prestigious college, watch her get married off to Calix (she didn't know why she thought of him in particular, but she'd let it slide for the time being), see her first grandchild, and eventually die of old age as Ellie tended to her in her last days.

Instead, Nessarose had been dead the whole time Ellie knew her. She closed her eyes, thinking about how her life would be different if Nessa was alive when she had known her. Was she the same person as she was deceased? Ellie would never know. But at least she got to know her somehow. But had she made the right decision? Would it be easier if she just died and stayed with her mother for eternity?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Glinda's arms wrap around her from behind, and kissed the top of her head lovingly. "She's gone," Ellie whispered, stating the obvious.

"I know," Glinda said. "But she's still in your heart." She guided her over to Elphaba. Her aunt took her hand in her own. The petite woman stood behind her, putting her hands on Ellie's shoulders.

"Nessa lives in you, my pretty. She never got to live her life to the fullest. Live your life for the both of you." Ellie saw the tears cascading down Elphaba's cheeks and used her finger to wipe them off so that they wouldn't leave more burns.

"I don't understand why I'm even this upset. I should be happy I'm not dead," Ellie surmised. "I mean, if you didn't figure all of this out, then what would have happened?"

"That will never be known," Elphaba said.

"How do I know if I made the right decision?" Ellie asked no one in particular.

"You just have to trust yourself," Elphaba replied. Ellie leaned into her aunt and just cried, but made sure that her tears didn't get onto Elphaba. Glinda stroked her hair lightly from behind. "We'll see Nessie again, I'm sure of it."

"But I thought you didn't believe in that stuff," Ellie said and looked into Elphaba's eyes that kept her tears at bay.

"Maybe there is something out there that we don't know about. I've seen stranger things. After all of this, I think I should remain open minded, don't you think, my pretty?" Ellie only nodded and crawled into the bed with Elphaba. Glinda had got in on the other side. "Good thing you two don't take up too much room," the green witch said as Glinda covered them with a blanket. Sleep took over Ellie, and she couldn't wait to get home.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>It had been exactly two months since the RMS Ozmania sunk into the depths of the ocean, and taking over a thousand people with it. Everything seemed to go back into its normal routine; Ellie went back to school, Glinda ruled Oz, and Elphaba made sure everything was in check. The only differences were the kids in school seemed to be giving Ellie a break, and Nessarose wasn't there anymore. Ellie never thought she'd miss her mother nagging her to complete her chores that the maids and staff could easily do, but Nessa wouldn't have allowed her to become a spoiled rich kid. So, she cleaned and dusted her room, folded her own laundry, and even ate spinach. Ellie would sit in her mother's room and cry every night without any interruptions, although Glinda would hear her sometimes and hold her.<p>

Nothing really changed about Glinda except she seemed to be a bit less bubbly in the presence of Elphaba. Her Elphie had become withdrawn, grieving her little sister's death all over again. _At least she isn't going insane over shoes this time_. Glinda would say to Ellie to try and lighten the mood.

Ellie realized that after that horrible day where she discovered Nessarose was indeed dead, Elphaba hadn't said a word to either she or Glinda. It should have scared the youngest Thropp, but it didn't. She found herself unable to speak to her aunt anyway. What was there to say to someone who couldn't comprehend the whole situation? "Ellie," Glinda's voice rang happily as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ellie said as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Glinda obliged and entered the room made for a princess. She saw Glinda appear and stood behind her in front of the mirror.

"You look just like her, I swear it. I remember when she first came to Shiz all those years ago. You're turning out to look almost like a copy of her." Glinda gave her a sad smile and Ellie smiled back, grateful that the socialite hadn't turned into a completely different person, or left her. To be honest with herself, Ellie had to admit that Glinda was the only stable one right now, and she desperately needed stability. "Two letters came in the mail for you." Glinda handed the envelopes to her. Ellie's sad face turned into a happy one when she read the return addresses in the far top left corner.

"They're from Brac and Calix!" Elena exclaimed happily and brought Glinda into a hug filled with only happiness. "That means they're alive! I wrote to them a while back! This really makes my day."

"I'm glad," Glinda smiled. "I'll leave you to your letters, then." Glinda left the room and Ellie immediately opened up the letter written by Brac first.

_Ellie,_

_I'm so happy you, Lady Glinda, and Elphaba are all okay! Sorry about your mother, though. She was a nice woman. I hope you are doing well. My father must have drowned because I couldn't find him on that other ship. The name of it slipped my mind, as I can tell it did yours from your previous letter. I have been staying with Calix and his father, Fiyero, for the time being until my aunt comes to fetch me. Even though my dad's gone, I'm doing quite fine. My aunt actually lives in the Emerald City with my uncle, so I will probably be attending the same school as you next year! _

_As you can tell, I'm quite fine myself. I wish the ship didn't sink, but I think everyone wishes that, too. Like you said in your letter, wishing wounds the heart, yes, that it does. It's depressing. Maybe you should give up on your art and academics and become a poet! One of the weird, depressing ones! I'm just kidding. I was actually thinking about my future, too. I think I will either be a doctor and follow in my father's footsteps or get into politics or something. That doesn't really narrow it down, so I guess we're in the same…I would say boat, but I think that's too soon. _

_Hopefully I'll hear from you soon! Just send the letters to Calix's address for the time being, okay? I'll write before I leave to tell you when I'm in the Emerald City and when we can meet up somewhere. See you soon!_

_Your best Tiger friend,_

_Brac _

Ellie had a few laughs at his note. For someone who just lost his father, he seemed to be doing quite well. He knew how to make her smile. She couldn't wait for him to get to the Emerald City! She'd have a friend in school next year. A real friend.

Ellie wasted no time and opened up Calix's letter. His handwriting was messier that Brac's, she noted. But it was a nice kind of illegibility. She had to train her eyes to be able to read the note.

_Ellie,_

_It was great to hear from you, although, I am terribly sorry about Miss Nessarose. For some reason, I believe you're story about how she was really dead and all. Not sure why, I just trust that you wouldn't make something up like that._

_On a better note, my dad's fine. He hates that they let him onto a lifeboat, though. See, he's really a prince, royalty and all that, from the Vinkus. Well, technically he isn't anymore (or so he says because we live in Munchkinland) and he's a painter, not the artistic kind mind you, but the kind that paints houses, ships, and those things. So, he didn't like that he was forced into one for being of royalty. His blue diamonds gave him away. _

_Apparently, my father went to school with Lady Glinda and Elphaba! Can you believe that? Such a small land, they say, and I'm going to have to agree with that. So, he wants to come up for a visit. Tell your…aunts is it? Not really sure what Glinda is to you, so I'll just go with aunts. Yes, tell your aunts the name Fiyero and explain all of this to them. He said they'd be thrilled to see him. And that means I get to come, too!_

_No, I'm not done yet. I haven't had the chance to mention how beautiful you are, and how I seem to get lost in your eyes just thinking about them. I remember your hair-soft as silk, no knots, and a beautiful light brown. Your skin color is a mix of Munchkinland with a hint from the Vinkus. Very beautiful. Your lips aren't too full, nor are they too thin; they're perfect in every way, and I want to kiss them next time we meet. Your hands are delicate, with long, thin fingers. I could go on for days, but I think my wrist would fall off. But anyway, everything about you is perfect. Don't change._

_And the whole ship sinking got me thinking: life truly is short. So, I'm going to say it, or write it. I think I really like you. A lot. And not just in the platonic friend way, either. Who knows? Maybe we'll end up marrying in the future._

_Love your something more than a friend,_

_Calix_

Ellie didn't think her smile could get any bigger. She didn't think that she could stop her stomach from flipping with excitement, either. She hadn't felt this happy in ages. Ellie hummed a little tune and hung up the notes from her dear friends on her mirror, clipping them there off to the side. It joined the picture of Nessarose she drew from memory, giving her no arms unlike most of the pictures she had drawn which had her in a wheelchair.

For the first time since her mother's final parting with the Land of Oz, Ellie didn't cry when she thought of her. Instead, she smiled, remembering the fond memories she had with her. Ellie moved her chair over to her closet so she could reach a box that she had placed on the top of it. It wasn't just any box, but a shoebox that contained Nessa's enchanted shoes. Ellie didn't know whether or not they were still magical, but she wasn't going to test it out. Instead, she sat on the floor and looked at them happily and ran her hands over them.

She was so engrossed with her thoughts and the shoes that she hadn't noticed Elphaba standing there. The mute witch watched her intently. Ellie jumped when she saw her. "Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you standing there," she apologized. Elphaba said nothing, but just nodded. At least she had begun to acknowledge people a few weeks prior.

"Don't just stand there," Ellie said, trying yet again to get Elphaba to show some emotion. "Come sit with me," she demanded, tapping the floor next to her. Her aunt listened and took a seat on the plush carpet next to her niece. "These are mommy's shoes. These are what brought me here. Remember when we first met? And remember traveling on the Yellow Brick Road? These shoes were not the most comfortable, from what I remember. I don't know how mommy wore them all the time.

"My best memory with her would probably be when we went out in the backyard about a year ago. She told me that I reminded her of you because I was eating an apple and watching the ducks in the pond. No, they weren't Ducks. I know that for a fact. Anyway, I was sitting next to mommy on the ground, and she handed me a piece of bed. She told me to feed them. I thought it was childish, but I got up to humor her.

"I ripped up the bread and fed the ducks. When I ran out of bread, I sat down next to mommy and watched the ducks eating it in the pond. I remember wondering why they wanted the bread so much, and it was all wet and gross! And then mommy took me in her arms, albeit they were fake. But nonetheless, we watched the ducks swim some more, my apple long forgotten somewhere in the grass.

" 'Elena,' she said to me, using my full name like she always does. 'It's a family of ducks,' she said to me. Of course, I said that it wasn't because they were all adult ducks, except one which was incredibly odd. She said, 'They're a family like us. See, there's Glinda over there, fixing herself up,' she was referring to the duck that was plucking its feathers clean. 'And there's Fabala,' she laughed and pointed to the one that kept getting in and out of the water as if it didn't particularly like it. 'And the little one is you.' The little duckling was copying the one she called Fabala and followed it.

"But then I asked her where she was, because there were only three ducks in the pond, not four. She said, 'I must have gone away, huh?' I never understood what that meant. Not until now. I guess that's why it's my favorite memory," Ellie finished and continued to stare at the shoes. Tears didn't threaten to escape like they normally would. Instead, a smile spread across her face. Ellie felt brave enough to rest her head on Elphaba's lap as she held one of the shoes in her hands.

"Isn't this sweet? My Elphie and Ellie having some bonding time," Glinda smiled.

"How long have you been here?" Ellie asked from her spot, too comfortable to move.

"I just walked in," Glinda said and took a seat on Ellie's bed. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing really," Ellie said. "Just remembering good times with my mommy, that's all. Well, I'm doing most of the talking."

"I figured." Ellie knew Glinda was upset that Elphaba had been neglecting her for months. "Elphie, please speak." Glinda would ask her lover to say something every day, as did Ellie. Every time they tried, they failed, and Elphaba would end up storming out of the room and lock herself somewhere in the palace where she couldn't be found, although Ellie found her every time; she just didn't let either of the women know. "Goodness, Elphie, don't you think you are overreacting a tad bit? It's been two months. I understand you're upset, but there's a limit."

"I don't know if she'll ever speak," Ellie said and joined Glinda on the bed. "Oh, but I have some good news!" Ellie said trying to make the blonde happy again. "My friend, Calix, he said that you and Elphaba know his father! And his father wants to come visit the palace."

"Is that so?" Glinda said. "Who is his father?"

"His name is Master Fiyero. Apparently, you three went to Shiz together back in the day," Ellie said. Glinda's eyes went wide, and surprisingly so did Elphaba's.

"That's impossible," Glinda said. "He's supposed to be dead. Elphaba saw him dead herself."

"But that's what it said in the note. And Master Fiyero is very much alive. I ate dinner with him and Calix on the Ozmania." To prove her point, Ellie grabbed the note and also a picture she drew of the two men. "See?"

"He's alive! Fiyero's alive!" Glinda said and got up from the bed, spinning Ellie around with her. "Oh, I couldn't be happier!"

"I didn't know you thought he was dead!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, we did think that. But I am so happy he isn't! Do you know what this means?"

"Not at all," Ellie said, sounding a bit like Elphaba.

"It means that we are going to have a big feast, with tons of food, and we'll invite Fiyero and your future husband, Calix, and, oh, it'll be so fun!"

"Yes, it will," Ellie said, letting the whole future husband thing slide. "I'll write Calix tonight and invite him and Master Fiyero over."

"Elphie, you should be celebrating!" Silence. "Elphie," Glinda whined. "Please don't do this anymore. I can't stand it! All you do is, well, nothing! And it's killing me." Her whining turned into crying. "Excuse me," she said and rushed out of the room while wiping her eyes, and shutting the bedroom door behind her.

"She is really sad that you aren't talking to her, you know," Ellie said after about a minute to Elphaba. "She cries a lot, most of the time she cries when she thinks I'm not there." Ellie took out one of her drawings from the stacks. She handed it to Elphaba who stared at it, still saying nothing. It was a picture of Glinda sitting by the fire with her knees to her chest with tears falling down her face. "I feel terrible that I haven't been myself lately. I'm trying my best to get back to myself for Glinda's sake. She's been so strong for us because of mommy.

"I know why you're not talking and making yourself distant. I'm not a stupid little girl, Elphaba. You're distancing yourself because you're scared. You're afraid that everyone you care about is going to leave you. I know me and Glinda are basically all you have now, and you're afraid that if something happens to either me or her, you're going to be alone. You are distancing yourself now because you know that in a few years I'm either going to be married, or go off to college. And then that just leaves Glinda. But you think that something bad might happen, so you'd rather distance yourself now rather than later.

"Remember when I told you about the ducks? Well, there's more to it. See, the ducks went into the bushes. And in the bushes was another duck. So you see, we will see mommy again, like the other ducks saw the one in the bushes. None of the ducks were ever alone. Even if I go off and get married, and even if something happens to Glinda, you will never really be alone. Mommy's going to always be watching out for us…you.

"If I learned anything from the Ozmania and mommy's death, I think it's to live life to the fullest and love and cherish the people that are with you while you're with them. And if they happen to pass away before you, well then, that's okay. I don't think mommy wants us to be sad all the time." Ellie knelt down on the floor beside Elphaba. "Nobody's going to ever leave you. If something happens to Glinda in the future, you are always welcome wherever I am living. We love you, Elphaba. I can't believe it took me this long to realize all of this, too, you know. But at least I realize it. I hope you understand. Half the time, I don't even know if you can hear me. I don't know if you're lost in your mind or completely shut down."

Ellie got up from her spot on the floor and began to clean her room, something she did when she was nervous. "Come here, my pretty." Ellie jumped at the sound of her aunt's voice. It seemed foreign to her because she hadn't heard it in so long, but it was also comforting. She stood there, staring at the green woman sitting on the floor. "Don't just stand there, come here, please." Ellie listened and tackled Elphaba to the ground, hugging her tightly. The green woman held her tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," she murmured into Ellie's hair.

"It's okay," Ellie said. Elphaba hissed in pain as her own tears burned her cheeks that had just healed from the ocean. "Go to Glinda," Ellie suggested. "Because I think she's a bit more upset with you."

"I will," Elphaba said and the two rose to their feet. "And you're sure about Fiyero?"

"Positive," Ellie said before Elphaba left the room. Sighing, she plopped onto her bed, glad that she got Elphaba to talk. She smiled, thinking that her future was going to go smoothly. Before falling into a peaceful slumber, Ellie whispered to herself, "Maybe everything's going to go right this time, mommy."

Little did she know that when she had fallen asleep, a blanket was draped over her small body. Elphaba and Glinda never entered her room.

* * *

><p>Yes, this is the last chapter ^_^ Hope you enjoyed the story!<p> 


End file.
